Return Of The Lost Son
by Nikki14u
Summary: It's been one year since Chris vanished without a trace leaving his family in mourning. But what happens when the lost son returns unexpectedly. Please read and review.
1. Chris's return

**Teaser**

"Happy Birthday sweetie" Piper Halliwell whispered to her youngest son as he slept soundly in his crib. "I love you so much, my sweet angel" the woman spoke again as she exited the child's room and entered her own. As she sat down on her bed she couldn't help but think back to the happiest, yet saddest day of her life. The first day of her son's life and also the day of his death.

It's been one year since the Chris from the other time line had died and took with him a piece of the woman's heart and soul. Although she loved the small child dearly she couldn't help but miss the young adult version of her son who had fought so hard to save his brother, his family, and the world from a fate worse than death only to lose his own life in the end. The tears started to fall as her son's words haunted her for what seemed like a life time "I love you so much Mom" he said to her only a few short hours from taking his last breath.

Piper sighed heavily and tried to shake away the thoughts that her mind tried and failed miserably to forget. She then laid down in her bed and tried to think back to the happier times she had spent with the older version of her son, especially the day when he called her Mom for the first time. She could remember being filled with pride as she looked into her brave little boy's eyes that seemed to light up the second that he spoke the magical word.

Piper smile widened when she thought about the scene that she took in later that night. It felt so good to see her two boys playing happily together both not seeming to have a care in the world. She just wished that they could remain that way forever, loving and caring for each other just like she and her sisters were.

Wiping away her tears Piper positioned herself comfortably in bed as she patiently waited for her husband to return from his latest trip to Elder land. As minutes turned into hours the woman finally began to drift off. When she woke up sometime later she could feel someone laying next to her.

Thinking it was her husband the woman rolled over to lay her head on his chest, but when she did something felt horribly wrong. The body she came in contact with seemed to be taking painful breathes and was a lot thinner than that of her husband's. Slowly backing away from the intruder Piper turned on the lights and was ready to blow something up when she shock took hold of her causing the woman to freeze dead in her tracks.

Piper Halliwell looked the injured form over with intense scrutiny trying hard to understand exactly what was going on. She reached out and traced a loving hand over the person's features as if doing so would lessen her confusion, instead it only added to it.

After several minutes of doing this she found her voice and called out to her husband "LEO!" she yelled as she grabbed onto the boy and pulled him in close. "LEO!" she called out again desperately wanting the man to confirm what she was seeing and to tell her that it wasn't wishful thinking or that she wasn't losing her grip on reality.

Suddenly blue orbs fill the air. The Elder was about to speak, until he took in the sight in front of him. At first he shook his head, unable to trust his own eye sight. Taking a step forward he reached out and touched the boy that was now cradled in his mother's arms as he whispered

"Chris?"


	2. Damned if you do, Damned if you don't

**Chapter 1**

In the silence of night you could almost here Piper and Leo's hearts racing as they both held onto the boy not wanting to let go for fear of losing him all over again. There were so many questions that needed to be answered but neither knew what to say or who exactly to direct the questions to.

"Is he really here?" the woman asked in a trance like state.

"Yeah, it's our little boy Piper" the man said with his eyes still fixated on his son.

"You have to heal him" the woman spoke through her shock.

"I don't think I can Piper"

"You have to try Leo. Please don't let him die again. Please, I wouldn't be able to take it" his wife pleaded. Not wanting to upset her any more, the man did as he was ask and to his amazement the golden glow seemed to close the boy's wound slightly, but stopped after only healing him half way.

"What's the matter? Why isn't it working?" Piper began to panic.

"It worked a little, but it won't heal entirely" the man said trying to remain calm.

"Ok umm, go get Paige and see if she can help" the witch demanded.

"Piper I don't think that…" Leo started before getting cut off.

"NOW!" the woman yelled not willing to let her son die a second death. "Its ok sweetie" the mother spoke to her child. "We're going to fix this and make you all better. I promise" she said as the boy stirred a little in her arms.

"Chris" the woman spoke, hoping that he would open his eyes and respond to her cries, but unfortunately he only stirred a little more before settling down again.

"Piper, what the hell is so important that you have to drag me out of bed at two in the…" the youngest Halliwell sister trailed off as she caught sight of her nephew in his mother's arms.

"Oh my God, Chris. What happened? Where did he come from?"

"It doesn't matter, just hold Leo's hand and try to help him heal Chris" Instantly Paige joined her brother in law at the boy's side and worked with him to close the wound.

Seconds turned into minutes without any improvement. "Damn it!" the boy's father cried out in frustration. "It's still not working"

"Leo, please. You have to do something" his wife pleaded.

"Ok, I'll go check with the Elders and see if they know what Gideon did to the athame that he used to stab Chris with. Maybe they have the antidote" the man's tone full of hopefulness.

"Just please hurry" Piper spoke wanting to believe the optimism in her spouses voice.

Suddenly a groggily Phoebe entered the room "Hey why didn't anyone invite me to the party" she joked. As her vision cleared she could see the severity of the situation. "Chris" she said moving to sit by him. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know. I woke up a few minutes ago and I could feel someone in the bed with me. I thought it was Leo but when I felt his chest I knew it wasn't him and when I turned on the lights, my little boy was laying next to me" the woman finished as she ran a hand over the boys face.

"I just hope Leo's can find something to save him. I can't sit here and watch my son die, Phoebe, I can't." Piper said as the water made its way down her face.

"I don't understand why can't Leo just heal him?"

"We tried but it only healed half way. Leo thinks that it has something to do with some kind of curse Gideon put on the athame he used on Chris" Paige responded.

"Where's Leo now?"

"He went to talk to the Elders and see if they know anything about the curse or if they have the antidote" Paige spoke getting a bad vibe about the whole situation.

"I just hope they'll be able to help us, before it's too late"

"Rex!" Leo called to one of the Elders who happened to be crossing his path at the moment.

"Yes Leo, what can I do for you?"

"I need your help. My son is injured and I need you to tell me everything you need know about what Gideon did to the athame that he was going to use on Wyatt?" At the completion of the man's sentence the Elder looked at him in confusion.

"Did someone get to Wyatt?" the man asked.

"No Chris, the other Chris. He appeared out of nowhere and I need to know what Gideon did so I can reverse the spell or give him an antidote. Look it doesn't matter, just please tell me what you know" Leo pleaded.

"Alright Leo, but you're not going to like this, at all" the Elder spoke in a saddened tone. There was nothing that could have prepared the man for the information that he was about to receive. It would turn out to be the answers to his prayers and his worst nightmare all rolled into one.

"Come on honey, wake up" Piper spoke to her youngest child as she wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I've missed you so much sweetie, please open your eyes for Mama" she continued as her sisters looked on with tears in their eyes.

"We have to be strong for Piper if Leo comes back with bad news" Paige spoke in a shaken voice.

"He's not Paige" Phoebe said in a harsh voice that her sister wasn't used to.

"Phoebe I want Chris to be ok as much as you do but we have to be prepared in case there's nothing the Elders can do" The older sister was getting ready to reply when she noticed her brother in law's orb cloud.

"So what did they say?" Phoebe rushed over to him before the man had a chance to fully form. But when he did she saw the depleted look on his face she knew it wouldn't be good news. He was exhibiting all kids of emotions that caused the woman to step away from him so her head wouldn't explode.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Piper questioned. "What is it, damn it, say something" she yelled trying to get a response from the angel, but all he did was stand there.

After keeping them in suspense for some time as he tried to process what was just told to him, Leo finally spoke. "There is an antidote and a way to save him" the man's spoke in an unrecognizable voice.

"Ok. Tell me and Phoebe what's in it so we can start working on the potion" Paige urged the man.

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy" Leo said taking a deep breath before continuing. "We're going to need the blood of the two people that cursed it, which means we're going to have to resurrect Gideon and Barbus"


	3. Emotions

**Thanks so much for the great reviews guys! **

**ChrisBianca: I know, but bringing Barbus in makes it so much more fun!**

**Chapter 2**

No one spoke for quite some time as the sullen and fearful looks on their faces did all the talking for them. The Halliwell's prayers and nightmares seemed intertwined as each one thought about the consequences of bring back the two evils, or allowing their youngest member to face death all over again.

The choices weighted heavy on their consciences especially the boy's mother who looked as if she were a deer caught in the head lights with nowhere to run and no time to react. Her husband held a similar gaze as tears streamed down his face and onto his son's blood soaked shirt, while the boys two aunts stood motionless at the foot of their sister's bed one tightly squeezing the other's hand in disillusion and shock.

"What are we going to do?" the youngest sister said still in a daze. Off of her question glances were traded by everyone in the room who quite simply didn't know the answer. Silence over took the room once more as the group tried hard to search for the solution to their dilemma.

"Leo" the woman whispered softly. "I can't lose him for a second time. I won't"

"I know Piper, but I don't think bring back Gideon and Barbus…" the man trialed off unsure of what to say next.

"We will worry about getting rid of them after we save our little boy"

The scene was too much for the younger sister to stomach. She had watched her nephew die once already at the hands of the Elder now she would have to watch him and his parents suffer all over again as they struggled to make an impossible decision. No, it was too much. The walls were closing in on her and she had to escape.

"I'm gonna go get some cold water and some bandages for Chris" she blurted out before quickly exiting the room. "I'll go help her" a dejected Phoebe spoke as she followed her younger sister.

Once the two were gone Piper and Leo sat alone with their son hoping for a miracle and preparing to make the best decision possible given the set of circumstances that surrounded them.

"He looks like a sleeping angel" the woman said as she lovingly brushed the boy's dark hair from his eyes.

"Yeah he does" the father said mimicking the motions of his wife.

"You know what we have to do Leo"

"Yeah I know" the man said putting all doubts in his mind aside.

"Why is everything in our life so got damn difficult? First I lose my mother, then Grams and Prue. Now I'm forced to bring back the man who tried to kill both of my children just to save the one that he managed to get his hands on. I don't understand why this family always seems to be on the losing side of things" Piper began to cry out in pain that seemed all too familiar to her.

"In all honesty I don't know Piper. But what I do know is that we will get our son back and when we do. Both Gideon and Barbus will be sent right back to hell where they belong" the man spoke in a raised voice as he let his anger, pain and disgust be known.

"How can you be sure Leo? What if something goes wrong?"

"Then we will handle it just like we always do"

"Promise?" the woman spoke as she looked into her husbands eyes.

Returning the stare and placing a affectionate kiss on her lips he replied "I Promise"

"Hey are you ok?" Phoebe asked as she watched her sister search frantically for something.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where the hell is the got damn first aid kit" the woman said slamming the kitchen draw shut causing a glass to fall from the counter. "Ouch! Fuck!" she shouted as a piece of glass cut into her skin. Almost instantly she sank down to floor and wept. "I don't understand any of this" she yelled. "Why is this happening to him? He didn't do anything to deserve this!" she continued to bawl.

Suddenly she felt a loving arm being draped around her shoulders. "Don't worry Paige he's going to make it through this, we all are" the older sister spoke.

"How do you know this Phoebe? I mean my God, we have to resurrect Gideon and Barbus to save him. Do you remember how hard it was defeating them the first time? What if we end up doing more harm then good and we lose both Chris and Wyatt"

Although she didn't want to think about worse case scenarios, she knew that he baby sister was on to something. "I don't know Paige, but we can't just sit back and watch as Chris dies again. We have to have faith that everything's going to work out" she finished reaching for the dish rage in back of her and wiping the blood from her sister's leg.

"I'm so scared Phoebe" Paige whispered as she stood up.

"I know sweetie. We all are, but we have to stay strong for Chris. He needs us to be as strong as possible for him, Piper and Leo"

"Oh gees I can only imagine what their feeling right now" the younger sister spoke as cold water began to fill the empty container.

"Well that's why we need to be there for them. After everything Leo went through when we thought Chris died and how hard it was for him to reconnect with Piper, it just seems like fate is playing some sick twisted joke on them. I mean with all that Piper's been through I'm surprised that she manages to keep it all together" Phoebe replied while picking up the first aid kit.

"Ok I think we have everything Chris needs" Paige spoke grabbing another clean cloth from the laundry room.

"Alright, let's bring this stuff upstairs" said Phoebe as both sisters left the room and headed up the stairs.

Outside their sister's room they could hear the couple talking.

"So what is it that we need to do" the woman spoke.

"Well there are a few books at magic school that I think would help us out" the man said as he reluctantly stood not really wanting to leave his son's side.

Taking notice of this Paige spoke up as she and Phoebe made their way into the couple's bedroom.

"No Leo you stay here, I'll go get the books from magic school" she said placing the supplies she had gathered by the boy's mother.

"Are you sure Paige" the man said hoping that she won't withdraw her offer.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You just stay here with Chris and Piper"

"Thanks so much Paige I really appreciate it"

"I'll be back as soon as I can" she said giving the man a broken smile before orbing out.

"How's he doing?" Phoebe spoke as she sat on the love seat next to her sister's bed.

"No worse, but no better either" the woman sadly replied.

"It's ok Piper. Chris will be just fine. You'll see" Phoebe said trying to remain optimistic.

"I hope so. I love him so much. If this doesn't work I don't know what I'm going to do"

Phoebe was about to reply when the boy in question began to awaken.

"Chris, baby?" the boy's Mother spoke.

"Come on Chris open your eyes for Daddy. Please" his father pleaded.

Christopher Halliwell could hear the voices of his loved ones calling out to him. He didn't understand how this was happing. One minute he was stuck in the sprit realm the next someone was reciting a spell and then he was back in his injured body on his mother's bed. None of it was making any sense to him. Not that he was complaining about being alive again, it was just that something just didn't seem right. Everyone knows bring back the dead is not possible, unless the person who did it was very powerful.

As his eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light he could see three different figures around him. After a few seconds the images became clearer as he was now able to make out his Mother, Father and Aunt surrounding him on the bed.

"Mom" the boy was barely able to speak through the dryness of his throat and the pain in his side. "What's going on?"

"It's okay sweetheart you're going to be just fine?" the woman responded.

"Hey sport" his father said as he ran a hand over the boy's face. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell" the boy replied. "How did I get here? Did you guys cast some kind of spell because if you did there maybe personal gain issues that…"

"That's my little boy, just as neurotic as always" Piper smiled.

"Don't worry Chris we didn't cast any spells. In fact we don't even know how you got here or why" his aunt informed him.

"So if I'm ok why does it feel like I'm dying again?" the boy questioned.

"It's complicated sweetie, but we're working on it" his mother replied.

"Working on what?" the boy said before going into a coaching fit.

"Ok, no more talking for you" the boy's mother warned.

"But…" the boy began before being cut off.

"Not another word Christopher Perry Halliwell"

"Not even if it's Mommy" the boy said batting his eyes and flashing his perfect smile.

"Not even" Piper smiled back at her son as she helped him drink some water.

"Leo can you orb up to the attic and bring Chris down a shirt. I have a box of his things from P3 in the corner to your right"

"Ok, I'll be right back" the man said to his injured son.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll be here when you get back" the boy joked before coughing once more.

"CHRISTOPHER!" Piper scolded.

"Gees, alright already, I'll shut up" he laughed slightly as he grabbed his side.

"That's what you get for being a smart-ass" Phoebe said feeling much better now that the mood had been lightened some.

At that precise moment Paige decided to orb in.

"Hey you guys I found a few books to help us bring back Gideon and Barbus…" the woman trailed off as she looked into her nephew's eyes. "Chris you're awake" she said happily, that was until she saw the look on the boy's face.

"Why would you want to bring back Gideon and Barbus?" the boy asked nervously as he spoke his attackers name.

"Umm" his youngest Aunt began.

"Please don't lie to me Paige" Chris pleaded.

"Not now Chris" the boy's mother spoke.

"That son of a bitch tried to kill me and I want to know why you're trying to bring him back?" the boy said in a slightly raised voice.

Piper didn't know what to do. On one hand she didn't want to agitate her son any more than he already was on the other hand he deserved to know the truth.

"Ok Chris I'll tell you why" she spoke.

"No Piper, you won't" her husband interrupted as he entered the room. "We're fixing the situation and that's all you need to know"

"Dad"

"DAMN IT I SAID NO!" the man spoke in a tone Chris never thought he would hear from his father, not even when the man didn't know who he was. So he would let it go, for now.

"Alright" Chris dismally replied.

Noticing the hurt look on his son's face the man immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry Chris. Everything's just really complicated right now and we're still working out some of the details our selves so there's no use in getting you worked up over nothing"

"Phoebe, Paige can you give us a minute?" Piper spoke.

"Sure honey. We'll go check on Wyatt and baby Chris" Phoebe said as they made their way out the door, closing it behind them.

"Leo can you hand me the shirt please" the woman spoke as she helped her son out of the bloody garment.

"Argh" the boy groaned as his mother removed the article of clothing from his body.

"I'm so sorry sweetie" the woman said as she began cleaning the wound while her husband sat in silence holding his son's hand.

Once Piper was finished nursing her son's injury, the three of them sat quietly. Piper and Leo were sharing worried looks while an exhausted Chris began to fall asleep.

"This is all my fault" the man said as he watched his son take painful breathes.

"No Leo it's not. This is all Gideon and Barbus's doing" the woman tried to reason with him.

"If I had helped Chris from the beginning instead of fighting him" the man stopped as his mind flashed back to the many times he had physical abused his son. "Then maybe we would have found out what Gideon was up to sooner and we wouldn't be in the mess we're in now"

"Will you stop it Leo? There was no way any of us could have possibly known what that bastard was up to. He was an Elder for goodness sake, he had the perfect cover"

"I just feel so damn helpless" the angel said in a somber tone as he looked into the face of the son that he let down on so many different occasions.

"Hey we'll get through this together. Like always" the woman smiled at him. "I love you so much baby" she said wrapping her arms around the man.

"I love you to Piper. You just don't know how much" Leo said as he passionately kissed his wife.

The couple remained in each other's embrace for a little while to come, allowing the love that they shared for each other and their children to sustain them for the time being.

That was until they heard their son cry out in pain.


	4. The Awful Truth

**Chapter 3**

_**Chris's Dream/Flashback**_

"_DAMN YOU CHRISTOPHER!" Wyatt Halliwell screamed as he hurled yet another energy ball at his brother's already bloodied and bruised form. "Ahh" the boy cried out in pain as the supernatural weapon made contact with his skin leaving a severe burn mark behind. "How many times do I have to hurt you before you get it? There is no such thing as good or evil Chris, it's all about power. Power that I posses and power you can share in with me, if only you would let go of the Mom's and the Aunts old way of thinking" he said as he moved to stand toe to toe with his brother._

"_Go to hell Wyatt! I will never join you, ever! I can never be a monster like you. Killing innocent women and child all for what? So you can have all the power to yourself. You're nothing more than a weak willed, pathetic piece of shit!" the boy shouted earning him a powerful back hand from his brother. "Insolence!" the man yelled as the sound of his hand meeting his brother's face echoed through out the cell. "Ha! Mom hit harder than that" the boy said egging his brother on._

"_Ah yeah, dear old Mommy, did I ever tell you how good it felt to run Excalibur clear across that bitch's throat" Wyatt smirked knowing how badly he was getting to his brother. "Don't you dare talk about her like that!" the younger Halliwell shouted as he pulled on the chains that held him captive. "Why talk about her, when I can show her to you" the man said waving his hand and replaying the worst day of Christopher Halliwell's life._

"_Mom Wyatt killed Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige I saw him" a fourteen year old Chris said as his mother continued to scry for her sisters. "Chris how many times do I have to tell you that your brother may have behavioral problems but he is no killer? Now make yourself useful and go find your Aunts" Piper spoke trying to actually believe the words she just said. "My son is not a killer" she said again hoping that the more she said it, the truer it would become. _

"_Mom please, stop this! We have to leave right now before Wyatt kills you to" the boy pleaded with his mother. "NO! Your brother would never do something like that. He didn't kill my sisters and he's not going to kill me! So stop trying to turn me against him Chris, it won't work. God, you really need to get over your jealousy of your brother"_

_She always did like me best, didn't she Chris?" Wyatt taunted his brother as the scene played on._

"_You know what Mom, fuck you! I've always done what you've asked of me, I've always been the good son, the dependable son, the one who would go out of his way to please everyone in this got damn family and do you want to know what I get for it? Nothing but shit in return. Sorry to break the news to you Mom, but your son is EVIL! He killed your sisters and he's going to kill you too, if you don't let me get you out of here!"_

_Suddenly two demons appeared holding the bodies of the two youngest Halliwell sisters. "Phoebe? Paige?" the woman whispered as the intruders laughed in response. "Wyatt!" Piper screamed hoping that her son would be able to save his aunts. "Forget about him Mom, please just let me take you up to Dad" the boy said reaching for his mother while the woman slapped his hand away. "NO I want your brother" she said crushing the feelings of her youngest child. Just then Wyatt flamed in._

_The boy's appearance confirmed what his brother had already known. There his older brother stood dressed in black from head to toe surrounded by upper level demons ready to do his bidding at a moments notice. "Hello Mother. I'm so sorry about Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, ah if only they weren't so got damn nosy" the man smirked at the horrified look on his mother's face. "Leave her alone Wyatt" his younger brother warned as he made a move towards his mother only to be grabbed and held in place by several of his brother's henchmen. _

"_No Wyatt, please tell me you didn't do this" his mother pleaded as tears fell from her eyes. "Wyatt, please" the boy mocked. "That's funny. That's the exact same thing they said right before I disposed of them. Don't worry their deaths were quick and painless, yours on the other hand" Wyatt began using his telekinesis to bring the woman to him. "Won't be so lucky. Excalibur" the man called as the sword appeared in his hands. "I love you Chris" Piper spoke softly to the boy as her other son grabbed a tight hold on her and ever so slowly slide the blade across her neck._

"_Nooooo!" the youngest Halliwell screamed both in the scene and in the present. "See what happens when go against me Chris" both versions of his brother said in unison as the image faded away. "Now let me ask you this one more time…"_

_**End of Dream/Flashback**_

"No!" Chris screamed out loud as his parents tried desperately to awake him from what seemed to be a nightmare.

"Chris honey, come on wake up" Piper Halliwell pleaded with her son.

"It's ok Chris, you're safe" his father spoke.

"MOM!" the boy continued as he fought with an invisible adversary.

"I'm right here baby, open your eyes and look at me"

"WHY DID YOU KILL MOM WYATT?" the boy cried out. "HOW COULD YOU?"

Piper and Leo exchanged glances of shock as their son tossed and turned while crying hysterically in his sleep.

"It's ok baby, Mommy's right here. Please Chris just open your eyes and come back to me" the woman pleaded trying to put the news of her death at her oldest son's hands out of her mind.

She then hugged the boy tightly as he slowly made his way to consciousness again.

"That's it buddy, open your eyes" the boy's father said in a shaken voice.

Opening his eyes Chris could see both of his parents looking down on him with looks of concern. At first he thought that he was dreaming but the smell of his mother's perfume and the pain in his side told him other wise.

"Mom? Dad?" he questioned.

"Hey. You were having a nightmare, are you ok?" his mother said while brushing the hair from in front of his eyes.

Not wanting to worry or burden them with the truth, Chris tried quickly to cover.

"I was just dreaming about that whole thing with Gideon" the boy lied a little to easily.

"No you weren't Chris" the boy's mother spoke softly.

"How do you know?" the boy nervously responded.

"You were talking in your sleep" Piper said as she began to sob heavily.

"We know the truth Chris. We know that Wyatt killed your Mom"


	5. Help from my brother

**Chapter 4**

This couldn't be happening, Chris thought to himself as he took in the devastated look both his parents held. The biggest secret of them all was now out in the open for all to see and that included his mother and father who were now sobbing uncontrollably at his side, all because he couldn't keep his got damn mouth shut in his sleep.

The room started spinning and images became a blur as the guilt and pain both combined threatened to send him into the impending darkness. He tried to hold on to the light so he could comfort his parents and let them know that everything was going to be ok and that things would be different this time around but the exhaustion factor proved to be too much as he seeped farther and farther into the dark.

"Chris" his mother whispered.

Not getting a response from him the pair covered the boy with a heavy blanket and exited the room where they could talk more freely without disturbing him slumber.

Making their way into the attic they discovered, that were not alone like they hoped. There stood Phoebe and Paige working diligently on the potions that would bring back the two evils.

"Hey guys, we were just coming to look for you" Phoebe said while placing another ingredient into the pot.

"Yeah we're almost finished with the potions, we just have to go to magic school to get the…" the youngest sister stopped abruptly as she took in the distressed and troubled looks that both her sister and brother in law held. "What's the matter?" the woman questioned praying that she hadn't lost her nephew again.

"Umm Chris had a bad dream or rather a horrible flashback" the mother spoke with a voice that was devoid of any emotion.

"Did he tell you about it?" asked an intrigued Phoebe.

"No, not exactly, he umm…he yelled it out while he was still sleeping" the boy's father replied as the couple moved to sit on the love seat that was kept in the attic.

"Ok guys spill. What did Chris say?" Paige asked unsure whether or not she really wanted to hear the answer.

"I think we should focus on the task at hand" Piper said with a blank expression.

"No, Piper I think we should tell them" the Elder spoke taking the woman's hand into his own before continuing. "Chris was dreaming about the day that you all died"

The women looked at each other in shock as their brother in law and husbanded finished relaying the story.

"He was shaking and screaming out in pain, it was almost as if he were channeling your agony. Either that or Wyatt did something to him that day as well"

"Wait what do you mean Wyatt did something to him as well?" Phoebe said as her brain tried to absorb the information that she had just received.

"He means that my son, your nephew, was the one who killed us" Piper spoke now looking up in her sisters direction. "My son is going to grow up to be a monster who murders his own family and tortures the little brother that his pathetic excuse for a mother left behind" the woman spoke completely dispensed of tears.

"Oh my God, that can't be true Piper" Phoebe spoke unable to accept her nephew's fate.

"Poor Chris, I can only imagine what he had to go through, at his own brother's hands none the less. None of which was your fault Piper and you don't even have to worry about it any more because Chris fixed it and Wyatt's safe now so forget about it" said Paige.

"No wonder he was so obsessed with saving the future but like Paige said, it's over and we don't have to worry about that any more" his father said as that familiar feeling of guilt came flooding back to him.

"Then why do I get the feeling that the worse is yet to come" Piper spoke again as silence feel over the room.

Downstairs in the woman's bedroom a dark figured crept out of the shadows and towards the bed where the sleeping boy lay. When the figure reached the bed he sat down next to the boy and brushed the hair out of his face and starred at him for a while. He then removed the cover and lifted up the shirt that had kept his injury hidden. Picking up the cloth that was on the night table next to the bed he poured a dark substance onto it and placed it on the wound. Almost instantly the wound began to close up. Once it was completely closed the intruder/savior rose to his feet, took one last look at the boy and disappeared into the night.

Suddenly the boy awoke with a start and looked around the room in search of the person who he thought was just there. "Wyatt?" he spoke in a low voice as he got to his feet and orbed out.


	6. Too Late

**Chapter 5**

"The potions ready" the youngest Halliwell sister called out to the others as she dropped in the last ingredient.

"So is the crystal cage" Phoebe announced bending down in front of her older sister. "It's all going to be over soon sweetie"

"I hope so. I'm just going to go check on Chris while you guys summon them" the woman spoke as she got to her feet and disappeared through the attic door.

"Poor Piper, it always seems like when one nightmare ends another one begins. Not only is Chris sick but now we have resurrect the men that are responsible just to save him. Then that thing with Wyatt… " Paige trailed off not wanting to think about what the boy was going to grow up to become.

"I know. I can't imagine what she must be feeling. Leo sweetie, how are you holding up?" Phoebe questioned the man who seemed to be a thousand miles away.

"As well as I can possibly be given the circumstances. I just can't wait for this to be over with" the man responded still staring out of the window.

"Do we have any idea what we're going to do once we have Gideon and Barbus's blood? I mean we know Leo can get rid of Gideon on his own but let's face it, we are all working with a lot of different fears right now." Paige spoke suddenly not so sure of their little plan.

"We'll deal with him once Chris is cured besides there's a vanquishing potion for him" Leo said now turning to face the two women.

"Shouldn't we make it before we summon them?" Paige said getting a really bad feeling about the whole situation.

"Don't worry about it Paige, everything will be fine. We just need to do this now, before we lose Chris for good" Leo replied.

"Are you sure that you're up to this Leo?" Phoebe asked holding the spell and potion in hand as she looked her anxious brother in law over.

"I don't think facing your son's killer again is something that anyone can be ready for or up to" the man spoke as he clinched his fist tightly. "But I think killing Gideon all over again will make up for it, I just hope I can make it even more painful this time" the Elder spoke coldly.

"Ok, let's do this" Phoebe spoke again as she began to read the spell.

Piper Halliwell could feel the walls closing in on her as she took in the sight of the empty bed. A million different thoughts raced through her head as she griped the sheets that her son occupied just an hour before.

"No, this can't be happening" the woman spoke as tears filled her eyes and panic formed in her gut. "Baby, where are you?" the woman whispered searching the covers for what was no longer there.

"CHRIS!" she yelled out again now sliding down to her knees on the side of her bed.

This couldn't be happening. Life could not be this cruel she thought to herself as she continued to cry hysterically.

"Not my little boy, not again" Piper sobbed into the cover that hung off of the bed. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump at the touch, until she saw who it was.

Looking into the familiar pair of green eyes Piper engulfed the boy in tightest hug possible as she buried her face in his chest.

"It's ok Mom, I'm fine" Chris spoke softly into his mother's hair as she now cried tears of relief.

"But how?" the woman said carefully examining her son.

"Wyatt. He saved me and I think he was the one who recited the spell that brought me here"

"Wait the Elders said that we needed Gideon and Barbus's blood in order to make the antidote" Piper spoke with a puzzled look on her face still holding on to her son for dear life.

"Maybe Wyatt summoned them back in the future" Chris said as he helped his mother off of the floor.

"Well that would mean that Wyatt's good now" the woman said as she smiled slightly happy to know that she would not have to die at the hands of her first born son.

"I hope so but he left before I had a chance to say anything to him"

"Great that means we don't have to…" the woman trialed off as she made a mad dash towards the attic steps with her son in hot pursuit.

The second that she reached the attic door she yelled out to her husband and her sisters.

"Don't read the…"

But it was too late. The figures were now fully formed in front of them. With the groups eyes fixated on the mother and son dual Phoebe never had a chance to throw the athame that was in her hand at Gideon nor was Paige able to throw hers at Barbus or put down the last crystal that rested in her left hand.

The group turned their attention back to the two evils long enough to see them smile wickedly before flaming and orbing away.

**NOTE: In case you're all confused by the last part let me explain. We all know that once the crystals are in place nothing can get in or out of the circle. **

**So in order to get the blood that they needed from the two, they were going to hit them with athames the second that they formed and then put down the last crystal to keep them trapped.**


	7. A Father Son Moment

**Chapter 6**

"DAMN IT!" Paige yelled into the air as she threw the crystal down to the floor.

"I can't believe this" Leo spoke while running his hand over his hair.

"What are we going to do now?"said Piperas she put baby Chris down next to his older brother not wanting either of her children out of her sight while the two evils roamed around freely ready to strike again.

"First of all we need to stay calm…" the young man started before being cut off.

"CALM? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Leo Wyatt exploded.

"THOSE BASTARDS ALMOST KILLED YOU AND YOUR BROTHER AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" he continued as the group look on shocked by the Elder's outburst.

"Dad please, relax" the boy pleaded as he moved to stand in front of his father.

"Hey look at me" he said now grabbing the man's arms. "Dad I know that this must be hard for you to deal with right now but you've got to get it together. Now both me and Wyatt are safe and Gideon and Barbus know that we're all on the look out for them so their not going to make a move so soon. So I say we go down stairs and get something to eat while Mom and the Aunts put together a plan" the boy said hoping that he was getting through to his father.

Looking into his sons eyes Leo could sense an extreme amount of concern that the boy had for his father's sanity so he reluctantly agreed.

"Fine" he started before turning to the girls. "We'll be right down stairs if you need us" he called to the three women as he followed his sons lead out of the door.

"I really hope Chris is able to help him" Phoebe spoke as she moved to sit on the attic sofa.

"So do I, I mean it was so hard for Leo to coupe with everything that happened the last time around and I don't think that he'll be able to handle it if it happens again" Piper said looking down at her two boys.

"Don't worry Piper, this time we know what we're up against and there's no way that we're going to let Gideon or Barbus hurt either Chris or either Wyatt" Paige responded as she joined her sister by the children's playpen.

"Speaking of Wyatt I wonder why he left so quickly after saving Chris?" the middle sister questioned.

"I don't know but we have bigger issues to deal with right now. Do any of you have an idea on how we're going to trap those two?" Piper spoke again while keeping her gaze fixed on the two brothers.

"Not a clue" Phoebe replied.

"Well we need to think of something fast before they come after my boys, again"

"I wish we had someone else here powerful enough to help us out to where we don't even have to get involved and we can stay here and watch over Wyatt and Chris" Piper said not wanting to leave the side of her children.

"Wait a minute. There is someone here who's more powerful then any demon or force of good that we know" Paige spoke as her sisters followed her gaze, leading them to the smaller version of the twice blessed son.

In the kitchen Leo and Chris had fixed themselves some sandwiches and where sitting at the table exchanging glances between bites of food as a thick cloud of silence continued to surround them.

A long while had pasted before the Elder was tranquil enough to speak.

"Chris" the father spoke softly to his son as he lifted his head to look him in the eye.

"Yeah Dad" the boy replied mimicking his father's pervious motion.

"I'm sorry for talking to you the way I did earlier"

"It's ok Dad, you were just upset and I know you didn't mean it" Chris responded with a half smile.

"No, it's not ok Chris. I was completely out of line. No matter how upset I am I don't have the right to take it out on you" the man said now avoiding his sons gaze as the guilt of his past mistakes welled up inside of him causing a lump to form in his throat.

"What happened wasn't your fault you know" Chris spoke knowing exactly what his father was thinking.

"Yes it was Chris and you know it" the man said almost angrily. "If I had helped you instead of trying to hurt you or have you sent back to your time every fucking second of every fucking day then maybe we would have found out about Gideon before he…" the man trailed off as tears began to blur his vision. "Before he killed you"

"But he didn't kill me Dad and how were you supposed to know that an Elder, a paragon of all that is good was after your son" Chris spoke as he stood up and moved to sit directly next to his guilt ridden father.

"How do you do it?" the man spoke softly to his son as the tears slid down his face. "How can you be so forgiving after all I've done to you? I brought someone into your life that could have killed you and your brother but yet you sit here like everything's ok. How?" the man said as he shook his head unable to comprehend his son's logic.

"Because I love you Dad and I know now that you did what you had to, to protect the family. And that whole thing with Gideon, well, he was an Elder, he had the perfect cover and there was no way that any of us could have possibly known what he was up to" the boy replied.

"I don't deserve your love Chris, I failed you and you were right to hate me all those years. Let's face it I'm a horrible father and both you and Wyatt deserve so much better" Leo said still incapable of looking his son in the eye.

"Dad, please look at me" the boy pleaded. When his father's eyes were fixated on him, he spoke once more. "First of all you didn't fail me. Gideon betrayed us all and it was his fault that I almost died. Secondly I did hate you, but after my trip back here to the past I can see that I was wrong and maybe the whole thing with Wyatt made you want to be closer to him, to protect him like you weren't able to so in the original time line. Thirdly yes both my self and Wyatt do deserve a damn good father, and we have one"

Leo didn't know exactly how to respond to his son's comments and even if he did he would have been interrupted by their third party that now stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I couldn't agree with you more Chris" a voice came from the doorway and instantly both Leo and Chris knew exactly who the voice belonged.

The figure took a few steps forward them as both father and son they looked on in a state of shock.


	8. Not Again

**Chapter 7**

Chris immediately stood and walked over to intruder and touched his arm trying to make sure that he was in fact real and he wasn't hallucinating. The man simply smiled in return before speaking again.

"Yes it's me Chris and no you're not dreaming" the man spoke while suppressing a laugh as he stared into his brother's shell shocked face.

That's when it happened for the first time in a long while. Chris threw his arms around his older sibling and held on tightly as if never wanting to let go just like he used to do when they were children.

"I've missed you too" an amused Wyatt laughed as he returned the embrace as his father smiled happily at the sight of his two sons.

"I can't believe it, you're really here" Chris said as he took in the sight of his more relaxed and seemingly good brother.

"Of course I'm here, my little brother needed me" Wyatt smiled widened at the gleam in his brother's green eyes.

"Wyatt" Leo finally spoke.

"Unless there's another son that you would like to tell me about, yeah, it's me Dad" the man was barely able to let out before being engulfed in a bear hug.

"Dad I rather enjoy breathing, would you mind?" he said in a classic Chris like manner.

"Oh right, sorry" the man replied as he released the boy from his grasp.

"How did you know that something was wrong with me?" Chris couldn't stop himself from questioning.

"Well when you disappeared in the middle of our weekly brotherly bonding dinner, I kind of got the impression that something was wrong. That's when I went into a full on panic and called Mom and Dad, then they filled me in on the details" his voice grew softer and his eyes moved to study the floor on the last part.

"Listen, Wy that wasn't you, it was someone else from another time line. You're good now and that's all that matters" Chris tried to ease his siblings feeling of remorse.

"Right, umm, you guys also said something about someone named Gideon and Barbus and how I needed to stop them or something" the man said trying hard to gather his thoughts.

"Well in order to cure your brother we were going to need the blood of Gideon and Barbus so we resurrected them, not knowing that you had already cured Chris, but by the time we found out we had already summoned them and while we were distracted, they were able to escape"

"I see" Wyatt replied trying to wrap his head around all the information.

"Now we have to come up with a way to trap them so that we can vanquish them, again" Chris spoke.

"Well let's see if the girls have come up with anything yet" the man said motioning for the boys to follow.

"You go a head Dad. I want to talk to Chris alone for a minute"

Leo nodded in response as made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving the two brothers alone.

"So Wy, what did you have to talk to me about?" the boy questioned as he felt someone else enter the room.

"CHRIS!" the real Wyatt shouted from behind his brother as the fake one stabbed him in the back.

"Don't worry my dear boy, you're nex…" Gideon didn't get a chance to finish before he was reduced to a pile of ashes as Chris's body hit the floor with a sickening thud.

"Chris please, you can't leave me little brother, please don't go. I need you Chris, please stay" Wyatt spoke softly into his dead brother's hair as he held him tightly in his arms and tears fell from his eyes.

**Don't you just hate evil cliffhangers!**


	9. Faking you out and putting a plan into a...

**NOTE:** To Charmed Ravenclaw, Gideon and Barbus were able to flame away because the cage was not complete. At the bottom of the page it says that Paige had the last crystal in her hand.

**Chapter 8**

"NOOOOO" Leo yelled as he jumped to his feet, scaring the two brothers half to death and causing them to end the hug.

"Dad, are you ok?" Chris asked as he and Wyatt made their way over to him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIIM!" Leo screamed as a lightening bolt flew from his palm, making contact with his oldest child's shoulder.

_Barbus: Don't let him near Chris, he's only pretending to be Wyatt, it's really Gideon Leo, kill him, kill the Elder before he hurts your son again._

"WYATT!" Chris yelled as he tried to run to his brother's side only to be pulled back by his father.

"Don't go near him Chris he's evil. That's not your brother son, it's Gideon" Leo said as he stepped in front of his son ready to finish the job.

"What are you talking about?" the twice blessed son questioned as he jumped to his feet wearing a terrified look. "Dad it's me, it's Wyatt. Don't let Barbus trick you" he said as he took a step in his father's direction.

_Barbus: Don't let him trick you Leo, he's lying. Make the Elder pay for going after your sons._

"LIAR" Leo yelled sending another energy bolt his son's way, but this time the boy was able to raise his shield, reflecting the danger.

"See Dad, I told you, that's Wyatt. I can feel it Dad, it's really him" Chris pleaded with his father who was now becoming unsteady as he sat in the chair nearest him.

Suddenly Wyatt conjured an energy ball and threw it in his father's direction.

"NO!" Chris yelled as the ball of death made contact with something just to the right of his Dad.

"ARUGH!" Barbus screamed out in pain as he became visible before flying back into the wall.

Wyatt was advancing on him ready to finish the job when the injured form flamed out.

"Are you two alright?" Wyatt questioned as he looked his father and his brother over.

"Yeah we're good, thanks to you" Chris smiled in his brother's direction

"Don't mention it" Wyatt smiled back, but his smile quickly faded as he took in the panicked and horrified sight of his father as he sat holding on to his youngest son for dear life.

"Dad it's ok. I know what you're thinking and don't worry about it, I'm not going to let anything happen to Chris, I swear" his oldest child spoke as he rested a hand on his father's shoulder.

The temporary moment was interrupted by the sound of feet rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen. The three women stopped short when they saw the men sitting in front of them.

"Chris, Leo, are you two alright?" Piper questioned.

"We heard yelling what's going on and who is this?" Paige continued where her sister left off.

"Barbus just got to Dad but we were able to get rid of him, for the time being anyway and this" Chris said throwing his free arm around his brother. "Is Wyatt"

All three woman looked the 6'4" muscular blond over for a minute before he answered their unasked question.

"Yes Mom, Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe, I am good. Well I'm no angel, but I'm good none the less" he said flashing them a half smile.

"Wow Piper, your sons are hot" Phoebe said looking the two boys over.

"EWWW Phoebe, they're our nephews" Paige said while looking at her sister in complete disgust.

"Oh come on, like you weren't thinking the same thing" Phoebe shot back at her now ready to vomit sister.

"Phoebe if you don't stop I swear you will never step foot in the same room as my kids again" Piper warned more amused then anything.

"You guys know that I did not mean it like that" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Look at the two of you" Piper said ignoring her sisters comments as she moved over and wrapped her arms around her two sons, giving them a big hug.

"Excuse me" Leo said as he got up and exited the room. Giving each other intrigued glances they all followed the man into the living room.

"Leo, are you ok?" Piper asked.

"No, I'm not ok Piper I almost killed our son"

"WHAT!" the woman screamed as her sons moved by her side to explain.

"Mom relax, ok, Barbus tricked Dad into thinking Wyatt was really Gideon" Chris explained to his pissed mother who seemed to calm down at her sons words.

"Oh Leo, its ok you were tricked" Phoebe said trying to ease the man's guilt.

"No it isn't the last time this happened I killed an Elder Phoebe" the man replied.

"Hey Dad Chris already told you that you had to kill Gideon to protect us" Wyatt responded as he took a sat down.

"Actually sweetie, that's not the Elder he's talking about" Paige answered earning her looks from both Piper and Phoebe.

"Oh what, it was bound to come out anyway" she sighed heavily.

"Wait, you killed another Elder" asked Chris.

"Yes, but Barbus made him do it Chris, just like he almost made him kill Wyatt" Piper answered for her distraught husband.

"Sorry to interrupt but we do have bigger problems to worry about" Wyatt spoke.

"I agree, listen Leo I know that you're freaked out by what just happened and all but Wyatt's right, we need to be in top form if we're going to go find Gideon and Barbus and take them out before they kill someone" Piper said while resting a hand on his husband's knee.

"I know Piper, you're right" he spoke softly as he turned to his son. "I'm so sorry Wyatt"

"It's ok Dad, really I'm fine now and all that matters is taking out the Elder and his demonic little friend" the oldest son replied.

"Ok, first things first, is the vanquishing potion for Barbus ready?" Chris asked desperate to put an end to the threat.

"No, not yet" Paige replied.

"Alright then me and Wyatt will go get started on that while you guys scry for them" the boy said before he and his brother headed up the stairs.

"They are amazing boys Piper" Phoebe spoke.

"I know. Paige can you go get the map and the scrying crystal out of the sun room for me please"

"I'm all over it" the woman responded before exiting the room.

"Piper" Leo began as he turned to face her. "You know I love you and the boys, right"

"Of course I do. Leo what's going on" Piper questioned.

"I just want you to know that in case something happens to me"

"Don't say that Leo, everything will be fine. Besides Wyatt's here now and with him on our side, we can't lose"

"I hope you're right Piper, I really hope you're right" the man replied as the room fell silent.

Hidden in the dark shadows of a cave in the under world the fallen Elder sat waiting for the right moment to strike while his accomplice tended to the wound that he received courtesy of the oldest Halliwell son.

"This is ridiculous, how much longer do we have to wait?" the master of fears questioned.

"Patience my friend, we'll get to the child soon enough and when we do Wyatt will be sacrificed for the greater good, even if I have to kill the charmed ones to do it" Gideon replied as an evil grin spread across the faces of both men and an evil plan was put into action.


	10. Mistaken Idenity

**Chapter 9**

"Hey, can you hand me another ginger leaf please?" Chris spoke as he cautiously mixed the ingredients that would rid the Halliwell's of one of the two evils.

"You know, you never change Chris" the man said handing his brother the ingredient.

"How do you mean?"

"Your obsession with magic dude, I mean you live, sleep, eat and breathe this stuff. I swear you really need a hobby little brother" the man teased as he leaned over his siblings shoulder, peering into the potion pot.

"Sorry but when you're trying to save your brother from becoming the source of all evil, hobbies and fun usually don't rank very high on your list of things to do" the boy said not realizing the damage that his words would have on his brother.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry" the man said in a somber tone as he took a step away from his younger sibling.

"Hey Wy I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that my most of my life has been spent trying to save you or protect myself and others from you and I know that's not who you are any more, but it's just going to take a little getting used to, you know? But don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to get to know each once we've gotten rid of Gideon and Barbus" the boy said with a slight smile trying to put his brother's mind at ease.

"I know and I'm sorry for what he did to you. You know when Mom and Dad told me the whole story all I kept thinking was terrible it must have been for you and how I couldn't wait to make it up to you once we were back home. And no matter how many times they told me it wasn't my fault and that it was another Wyatt not me, I just couldn't help but feel reasonable for what I…he did, somehow"

"How, when he wasn't even responsible for his actions. Gideon and Barbus were to blame for what he had become, not my brother. They chased him and tortured him and came close to killing him all while he was trapped in the underworld, alone, scared and running for his life. I can't imagine what that would be like for me as an adult do you know what that must have felt like for a two year old child?"

"No I can't. But you have to hold me accountable on some level Chris"

"No I don't. I love you and I know that if it weren't for them and what they did to you, well him, that we would have had a great relationship. I mean not that we didn't sometimes but things would just be, different. Am I making any sense?"

"Actually, yeah you do. I love you too Chris and I know… _Deep down you have to hate me Chris, or at lest be a little jealous of me. After all I am the twice blessed son and the keeper of both Mom's and Dad's affections_"

"What!" Chris snapped back in response as he spun around to come face to face with Wyatt, HIS WYATT.

"What the hell is going on?" the boy questioned as his own fear threatened to paralyze him.

_Barbus: There is no way to save him Chris. Your brother is evil, he always has been always will be._

"Chris, are you ok?" the real version of his brother called out as he took in the boy's panicked state. "Chris, bro, talk to me, please"

"_That's right Chris not only did Mom and Dad love me best but I'm also more powerful then you. So tell me little brother, how does it feel to know that you will never measure up to me? How does it feel to know that you've the reason our parents are so miserable" evil Wyatt spoke as ascended upon the frightened boy._

"Go to hell Wyatt!"

The distant and far away look in the boy's eyes told his brother all he needed to know.

"Don't listen to him Chris, it's Barbus, it's just an illusion. Come back to me Chris, please" the man pleaded with his sibling while trying to sense the demons exact location.

"_Oh what's the matter CHRISTINE, did I hit a nerve? Does it hurt to know how much your own family hates you, how they wish you were never born" the fake Wyatt continued to taunt him._

"No you're just showing me how pathetic you really are. First you come here saving me and pretending to be my friend only to do what Wyatt? Get close enough so you can take me back to the future and torture me. No, I won't let you, I'll kill you first" the boy yelled as he used his telekinesis to throw the real Wyatt several feet back hitting his head hard as it made contact with the floor.

"Chris please, I'm not him. I love you and I want to take you home to a happy future. One where we're best friends and Mom and Dad are still alive and together" the man said sending a energy ball near his brother hoping to hit the demon, unfortunately for him the younger boy saw it as an attack.

"_Do you really think you can stop me Chris?" the man laughed as he rose to his feet._

"Chris, please don't make me hurt you, it's me Wyatt, the good one, the brother that save your life. Come on bro, snap out of it" the older sibling cried out as his younger brother advanced on him.

**Downstairs**

"What the hell was that?" the youngest Halliwell sister questioned as she turned her gaze upwards.

"Wyatt! Chris!" their father yelled as he made a dash for the stairs with the sisters hot on his trail.

**Attic**

"Chris please don't listen to him" the older man said trying desperately not to hurt his brother as he formed an energy ball in his hands now sensing the location of the demon.

"_Come on little brother show me what you're made of, I dare you!"_

"With pleasure" Chris spoke as he released an energy ball of his own at the same time his brother did.

Both of the balls of death made contact with their targets as the rest of the Halliwell's made their way into the attic.

"NO!" the mother of the dueling brothers screamed as her oldest son's body hit the floor just as the demons hold on his brother's psyche broke.

Quickly flicking her hands Piper gestured to blow the demon up but only managing to injure him as Chris grabbed the potion vial and threw it in his direction. Unfortunately the demon was too fast for the boy and was able to flame away as the vial crashed against the wooden floor.

"Wyatt" Chris whispered as he and the rest of his family turned their attention back to his brother's lifeless form.

"I didn't mean too, I…" the boy spoke as tears fell from his eyes.

"It's okay Chris, it wasn't your fault" his aunt Paige spoke as led him over to the couch allowing her brother in law enough space to work on his son.

"Come on sweetie wake up" Piper pleaded with her son as she held his hand tightly.

"Leo, why is it taking so long? Why hasn't he woken up yet?" the middle sister questioned.

"Leo" his wife whispered as he looked up with sorrow evident in his eyes.

"No, no, don't you say it, don't you dare tell me that my son is dead" Piper Halliwell yelled out as the room fell silent.


	11. A Painful Past

**Chapter 10**

"Oh my God, this can't be happening" Phoebe spoke in a state of shock.

"No, he's not dead, it's just taking a while to work. He's going to be ok" the man replied instantly putting everyone's mind at ease, everyone except his youngest son.

"It's all my fault" the boy said as he rocked back and forth in his aunts arms.

"Chris honey this was all Barbus's doing, not yours ok, he tricked you" Paige replied trying to alleviate her nephews pain.

"Would you stop making excuses for me!" the boy yelled. "It's all my fault, I'm the screw up. If it weren't for me Wyatt would probably be safe and happy and all of you would be a lot better off. Let's face it, Mom and Dad never really wanted me to begin with, they were happy with Wyatt until I came along and ruined it. I was a mistake. For all you guys know sharing them with me could be one of the reasons Wyatt turned evil. But that's ok, I'm going to make everything right and I know just how to do it" the boy said before orbing away and leaving his family in a state of confusion.

Suddenly Wyatt inhale sharply and sat up. "What happened? Where's Chris" the man questioned as he noticed his brother's absence. When no one answered his question the twice blessed son spoke up again with more volume in his voice.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell's going on and where my brother is?"

His mothers and fathers heavy sobs gave the man an uneasy feeling. Surveying the damage around him Wyatt prepared himself for the worse, but when he didn't see his brother's body he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"He's gone" Phoebe spoke causing his body to tense up.

"What do you mean gone?" the man asked while trying to remain calm.

"He's not dead, he just orbed out after a major emotional breakdown" Paige said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"And you're all just sitting here on your asses while my brother is out there all alone with homicidal maniacs on the loose?" Wyatt yelled angrily at his family's lack of concern for his sibling.

"He was so upset and we were trying to make sure that you were ok…" the empathy tried to explain before getting cut off.

"That's no excuse!" the man yelled finally getting to his feet.

"We know that Wyatt, give us a break we're in a state of shock here. Chris said some horrible things before he left and before we go rushing off to find him we need to come up with a plan other wise we can end up doing him more harm then good" replied Paige.

"She's right Wyatt, I want Chris back too, but we have to be careful how we approach him" his mother tried to reason with the boy.

"Well while you guys are sitting here coming up with lame ass excuses why you can't or won't go looking for him, I'm going to go find my brother" Wyatt spoke before orbing away as his family looked on helplessly.

**Golden Gate Bridge**

"I don't deserve to live" the youngest Halliwell repeated over and over again into the cold, crisp night air.

"Nobody loves me, they'd be better off if I never existed. Everything's my fault, it's all my fault" he spoke up once more as a memory from his past came flooding back to him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Stop it Chris Wyatt is good and there's nothing left to discuss" Leo Wyatt shouted as he made his way into the bedroom that he and his wife shared with an fourteen year old Chris following close behind._

"_I would say there's plenty to discuss Dad, your sons a killer! He killed Uncle Darryl Dad, I was there I saw him" the boy yelled as tears fell from his eyes._

"_NO HE DIDN'T! I swear if you don't stop lying on your brother Chris…"_

"_Why, because you don't want it to be true? Just because you refuse to see what your son is doing does not make me a liar. I mean why would I lie about something like this Dad, why?"_

"_For attention" a small voice called out from the door as Piper Halliwell entered the room._

"_Mom, you don't mean that" the boy said, crushed by his mother's words._

"_I'm not looking for attention Mom, I swear. Wyatt did it…"_

"_Hey! You listen to me and you listen to me good Christopher Halliwell, your brother is good and he loved Darryl as much as the rest of us did so you blaming this on him is absurd. Secondly you really need to get over your insecurities as far as your brother is concerned before it gets you in a whole lot of trouble. I mean my God Chris Wyatt loves you so much, I just don't understand how you could say these things about him" the woman cried out in frustration completely unaware of the danger lurking behind her._

"_MOM WATCH OUT!" Chris screamed out as the demon formed an energy ball._

_Unfortunately the boy's words came too late and the ball of death made contact with his mother's chest leaving a gapping hole behind in its wake. _

"_NOOOOO!" Leo Wyatt called out as he threw a lightening bolt in the demons direction vanquishing him instantly. "Piper" he whispered before running to the woman's side and kneeling beside her._

_Seconds turned into minutes as the boy stood frozen in place not believing that his mother was truly gone. Not even his father's painful cries registered with him as watched the man cradle his wife's dead body in his arms as he gently rocked her back and forth._

"_Dad" young Chris was finally able to speak._

"_What" the man said in a cold, cruel manner that his son was not used to hearing._

"_Mom, she's, is she" the boy said as the tears fell from his eyes._

"_She's dead Chris" the man responded to the partial question as he lifted his head to lock eyes with his son. "Do you want to know why? Huh? It's because of you!" Leo screamed out causing the boy's tears to fall more fast and furious._

"_Dad please" the boy said trying to plead his case._

"_NO! If you hadn't come in here making up stories about your brother than she would have seen the demon and she would still be alive. If it weren't for you, your mother would still be here" the man said choking on his words as he broke into hysterics while tightening his hold on the woman._

"_I didn't know I…I…" was all the boy was able to say before sinking down to the floor and pulling his knees into his chest._

_Suddenly blue orbs filled the air as Piper Halliwell's oldest son appeared, wearing a smile._

"_MOM!" the boy cried out at the sight of his mother and father on the floor._

"_How, what happened?" he questioned as tears now made their way down his face._

"_A demon" came his father's brief reply._

"_How?" the boy repeated._

"_She was arguing with your brother and she didn't see him coming, she never had a chance to defend herself" the man replied angrily as his father shot an evil glance his way._

"_Chris?" the boy asked pretending to be confused. "How could you? How could you let this happen to Mom? What was so damn important?" he continued playing on his siblings conscious as he walked over and bent down next to him, turning his back to his father.._

"_This is all your fault Chris, I'll never forgive you!" he said loud enough for his father to hear before leaning in forward with a smile and whispering to where only his brother could hear. "Do you want to know what I did Chris?" the boy spoke in a sinister tone. _

"_I told one of the members of my faction to kill her. You see I've been watching you Chris. I knew that you were telling her all those, nasty little things about me and I thought that it was the perfect time to off the bitch. Ha, the funny about this is that Mom believed you. She just didn't want to tell Dad until she was able to prove it and I couldn't allow that to happen so Mommy had to go bye-bye. So tell me Chris, how does it feel to know that if it weren't for you Mom would be alive?" he finished with a wicked grin._

_All young Christopher could do was stare into his brother's cold blue eyes in disbelief as the sound of his father's cries echoed in the background._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Chris?" a voice said bringing the boy out of his painful memory.

Turning to meet his brother's gaze the young witch could feel the years of hatred, rage and pain rise to the surface causing him to tighten his jaw line and fist as he got to his feet to stand toe to toe with his life long adversary. The boy was in an almost trance like state as he continued to look at this new version of his brother in the light of old. Every painful memory, every indignity, every difficulty that he had suffered at the hands of his brother came flooding back to him, clouding his sensing of right and wrong, replacing it with the need for revenge.

"Chris, are you ok?" Wyatt spoke cautiously as he looked the boy over. The look in his eyes and the intensity behind them frightened the man in ways he never thought possible. Never in his lifetime has his brother looked at him with such hatred and disgust. The sheer force of his brother's gaze mixed the amount of raw emotion made the man slightly lose his balance before things went from bad to worst.

"Bastard!" the boy yelled as he lunged at his brother knocking him backwards resulting in the two falling off the bridge and barreling down to the awaiting pavement below.


	12. Brotherly Bonding

**Chapter 11**

Thinking quickly the older of the two orbed them into their parent's bedroom landing softly on their bed as he did so he was hit with a vision of what his brother saw.

Pain, heartbreak and sorrow replaced the man's feelings of confusion and anger as his brother's fist met his face for the fifth time. Immediately he grabbed the boy's arms trying desperately to get his attention and bring him back form the edge of the abyss.

"It's ok Chris" the man repeated over and over again.

"No it's not! You killed her! You killed her and you said it was my fault! I hate myself because of you! Dad hates me because of you! Everything that's fucked up in my life is because of my pretentious, self serving, murdering, cold hearted, asshole of a brother!" the boy screamed out waving while trying to break free from his siblings grasp.

His little brother's pain broke his heart as the torture and hell that he had caused the boy in another life made its way to the surface and was ultimately the reason for his outrage. The jaded look in the boy's eyes only managed to stir up even more feelings of guilt and shame that the man had already bludgeoned him self with. And judging from the vision he witnessed, there was even more to be felt once his brother's sanity was restored and the two men responsible for his pain were dealt with.

"It's ok Chris. Mom's ok, she's alive in our new feature and me and Dad have you to thank for that. Mom's ok, because of you Chris. I'm a better person because you loved me enough to sacrifice your own life. You wanted to save me, to give us another chance and you did. I'm not some power hungry dictator who's out for world domination any more Chris, all I want now, all I crave is your approval, because without it I have nothing." Wyatt spoke as tears began to blur his vision.

Those words seemed to do the trick as they immediately brought his brother's rampage to a halt. The brunette starred deeply into his brother's eyes as he saw the two things that he never imagined he would. In his brother's eyes he saw the truth and love.

Reading his little brother's thoughts Wyatt spoke the words that the other version of him self would never vocalize to anyone, let alone the person that he thought to be the bane of his existence.

"I love you Chris" the blond spoke as he pulled the down next to him and held him tightly. "Everything's going to be okay little brother, I promise" he whispered to the boy who jerked slightly as he inhaled.

"I'm so sorry Wyatt" the young witch spoke softly.

"Shhh, don't worry about it. Besides, I kind of crashed up your car a little on my way back home after you disappeared on me, so we're even" he smiled slightly at his brother's grin.

"Ah, so you still can't drive for shit, uh?" the boy teased as he began to calm down.

"Hey who needs driving lessons when you could orb?" the man laughed as he continue holding the boy in his arms.

After a few moments of silence the younger sibling spoke up once again.

"Wyatt?" the man questioned as he turned to face his brother.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to know if you were ok?"

"Sure. I mean you did a number on me but I'll survive" the older man responded.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" the boy said obviously referring to his brother's vision quest of the future that was.

"Yes and no. I mean I know that it wasn't really me who did those things but seeing yourself kill your mother and torture your little brother doesn't really make you feel too good. It hurts like hell little brother and I wouldn't wish this feeling on my worse enemy"

"It's like I said before Wy, it wasn't you so you have nothing to feel guilty about. It's who you are now that counts, so just forget about him and what he did. Besides the futures been changed and that stuff never happened so relax"

"Really? Is that why you beat the living shit out of me?" the man teased as the smile on his brother's face faded. "Hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad Chris. I was just joking"

"Ha. Ha" the boy responded sarcastically before he was shoved off the bed by his brother.

"HA! Now that's funny"

"You'll pay for that!" the younger man shouted as he grabbed a pillow and smacked his brother in the head with it resulting in laughter from both.

The boy's were too busy fighting with each other to notice the intruders.

Piper and Leo grinned as they watched the two brothers playing around as if they were small children without a care in the world. Seeing as how the pair had been through so much, not only in their former lifetime, but over the last few hours observing them in there current state of bliss was a welcomed change.

Turning their attention back to the two small children they held in their hands the couple was amazed to see them smiling at one another as they held each others hands before communicating in a language only the two of them could understand.

"Our boys are amazing, aren't they?" the mother asked the father as the shifted their focus between the two sets of their children.

"Yeah they are" the man replied.

"I wish that they could stay this happy forever"

"So do I sweetheart, so do I"

Lost in the moment and surrounding love of their family neither Piper nor Leo were aware of the very clear and present danger that stood watching them in the shadows waiting for the right moment to turn their dream into a nightmare.


	13. Step One

**Chapter 12**

"Damn it where are you" Gideon shouted as his accomplish reformed.

"My, my, my, aren't we the impatient one? That's not very Elder like you know"

"Time is of the essence so forgive me if I'm a little on edge" the man snapped back in a raised voice.

"I get that"

"So do you have any information for me?" the Elder continued.

"Yes and no"

"What the bloody hell do you mean?"

"If you would shut your mouth for one second maybe, just maybe I'll be able to speak long enough to answer your damn question" the demon of fear replied having had enough of the Elders demands.

"I'm listening"

"Good. The family seems to be distracted as of late. It appears that my little vision sent the younger boy over the edge. Unfortunately the boy's brother was able to save him but all is not lost"

"What do you mean?"

"While I was spying on the sweet little family moment I found out Wyatt's greatest fear" the demon said causing a look of intrigue to form on the Elders face.

"Really? And what would that be"

"The all powerful boy is afraid that he may be evil and that his brother will hate him and become lost to him forever. It's quite heartbreaking" the man spoke with mocked sympathy.

"If we can get close enough to play on his fears we can get him out of the way long enough to go after Leo and the children"

"What about the sisters? Their not going to let the children out of their sight for one second, how are we going to get them?" replied Barbus.

"Their going to want to go after Wyatt to save him from himself and that would leave Leo alone and caring for the children"

"And that's when we'll get rid of them all" the demon grinned at the thought of the slaughter. "So what do we do now?"

"Go back to the manor, find the boy and when he's alone show him what he fears the most and then we'll be one step closer to accomplishing our goal and getting rid of Leo and children that should never had been" the Elder smirked as Barbus flamed away to put their plan into action.

**Back at the manor**

"Hey guys. Have you two heard from Wyatt and Chris?" Phoebe asked as Piper and Leo entered the kitchen.

"Yeah they're upstairs sharing in some brotherly bonding time and the younger versions are asleep, thank God" the woman said feeling completely exhausted.

"That's good, I'm glad Chris is ok for a minute there I thought he was going to…" Paige trailed off not really wanting to finish her sentence.

"I know, so did I. My poor baby, he's been through so much. I can't believe he would think for one minute that I would be better off without him"

"Well we'll let him know how much we love him the second he and Wyatt are done talking" Leo said as he held the woman tight in his arms.

"I'm just happy that Chris is back and he and Wyatt are talking and everything's ok with you guys now all we have to do is vanquish Gideon and Barbus" Phoebe replied before taking a seat at the table.

"Speaking of those two they haven't made any moves in the last three hours which is making more than a little nervous" the younger sister spoke getting an uneasy feeling.

"I don't know and right now I don't care. I just want to spend the evening with my husband and my boys. I was thinking that maybe the four of us could go out to dinner. That reminds me Paige can you watch the smaller ones" asked Piper with a funny expression on her face. "Wow that sounded really weird"

"Yeah it did and yes I will" the woman smiled.

"Great. I'll go get the boy's" Piper said before leaving the room and heading upstairs.

When their mother entered the room both boys were laying on the bed laughing hysterically about something which instantly caused the woman to giggle. "What's so funny" she asked as she sat down next to her two children.

"Oh nothing" her youngest son replied while wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh what is this some boy's only thing where mom's not supposed to know" she spoke in a hurt voice.

"Don't take it personally Mom. Besides I don't think you want to know about my first experience" Wyatt spoke causing his brother to laugh again.

"First magical experience" Piper questioned not quite understanding what her son was referring to.

"Yeah Mom, magic, that's it" said the woman's older son who tried desperately to stifle a laugh.

"Eww, yeah you're right I so don't want to know" the woman said as her face turned a bright red color. "Ok if you guys are done making fun of you mother, your Dad and I want to know if the two of you would like to join us for dinner"

"Shouldn't we deal with Gideon and Barbus first" her younger said voicing his concerns.

"Yeah but that can wait. I mean they wouldn't risk attacking us again so soon right? Come on Chris I think it would be good for us" the woman replied as she brushed her son's cheek.

Smiling back at his mother Chris looking into her eyes and couldn't help but give in. After all he missed his mother so much that it would be stupid of him to give up an opportunity like this. Plus he could also use the time to hang out with his brother some more "Ok Mom, but the second we're back we have to get rid of them before they do some serious damage"

"Ha. You're such a Mama's boy"

"Shut up"

"Ditto" the woman smiled taking her baby boy's side.

"Hey! You're not supposed to take sides" the oldest protested.

"And you're not supposed to pick on your little brother so we're even" the woman smiled before giving her youngest son a kiss on the cheek.

"Insult to injure" replied the twice blessed son.

"Ha Mom likes me best" the boy taunted as he stood up.

"That's ok Dad still loves me"

"No I'm pretty sure he likes me best too"

"I do" there father's voice came from downstairs followed by the laughter of his aunts.

"Ha that makes me what two for two" Chris smiled at the bewildered look on his brother's face.

"Mom" he said stretching his hand out for the woman to take.

"Now if you're nice we'll let you join us"

"Oh I feel so wronged here" the older man said in mocked pain.

"Don't worry honey we love you both. Now come on we need to leave soon or we're going to have to wait hours for a table" the woman said as she and her younger child made their way to the door.

"Ok I'm coming" Wyatt said as his mother and younger sibling left the room and headed down the stairs.

Grabbing his jacket Wyatt was set to join the rest of his family when felt the presence behind him. Turning around and readying himself for a fight Wyatt came face to face with his brother whom of which appeared to be staring a hole through him.

"Chris?"

_Barbus- You're afraid that you are evil and that your baby brother hates you and that he's lost to you forever._

The demon of fear spoke before he began on his quest to drive the twice blessed son insane.


	14. The Evil Within

**Chapter 13**

"Chris, what's wrong? Did something happen?" the boy continued as his brother took another step in his direction. The look on his face was unlike none he had even seen before. The loving and caring nature of his brother seemed to have disappeared under and cold, malice and hateful gaze that was now being thrown in his direction.

"_I did what you asked Wyatt. I killed them. I killed them all just like you wanted me to" _

"What are you talking about Chris, I never asked you to kill anyone" the man said while backing away from his brother's advancements.

"_All of the witches are dead, even the children just like you requested"_

"What? I don't know what the hell's going on Chris but you need to snap out of it. NOW!"

"_Their blood is on your hands Wyatt. You did this. You had me torture and kill all of those people, all those children just so you could have all the power. So how does it feel to know that you're a murder? That you turned your brother into a murder. Uh? Tell me. How does it feel all mighty twice blessed one" the boy said as he grabbed his brother by the arms as tossed him backwards._

"I didn't do those things! Whatever or whoever's controlling you Chris you have to fight them. Don't let them win, it's not real. None of this is real"

"_Ha! Oh what's wrong Wyatt, can't face what you've done to the world, to me, to your own family?"_

"Damn it Chris I haven't done anything to anybody! I'm good now. I'm not the monster you grew up with. I'm good. I am. I'm good" the man repeated over and over again trying to convince both himself and his brother.

"_GOOD! NEVER! You're evil Wyatt. E-V-I-L, evil and I hate you for it. I hate every got damn thing about you!"_

"You don't mean that Chris. I love you and I know you love me so please, just fight whatever spell it is that you're under. Please little brother, you have to trust me" the man said as he extended a hand for his brother to take, hoping that his touch would help bring his sibling back to reality just as it had before.

"_Trust you? The man who murder his own mother and aunts? NO! The sight of you makes me sick!" the boy said in disgust as he pushed his brother's hand away._

"You don't mean that" a destroyed Wyatt spoke as he tried to take his brother in his arms to show him that he was not the evil tyrant of the old time line.

"_DON'T TOUCH ME! What part of I hate you do you not get? You are evil Wyatt. You were born evil and you will die the same way. If you don't believe me go take a look in the mirror. It never lies" replied fake Chris as he grabbed his brother and placed him in front of the mirror._

"No, it can't be" the man said as he took in his new appearance. There he was wearing a sick, twisted smile on his face dressed in all black from head to toe. Nothing about the image before him was familiar to the boy. This version of him had no soul and his eyes that were once an ocean blue were now as black as midnight and devoid of any feelings or emotions. It became painfully clear that this man was evil personified.

"_This is who we are Wyatt. This is who we were always destined to be. Powerful, dominate and feared. Can you feel it? Can you feel the waves of power pulsing through your veins? It feels good doesn't it?" _

"I'm stronger than you. You're weak. You let the power corrupt you but I won't" the man spoke despite the incredible power rush he was receiving. He was fighting it as hard as he could not only for his sake but the sake of his family as well. He couldn't let evil win, he couldn't let them all down. Not again. Not after everything his brother went through.

"_Just let go Wyatt. You know you want to. Come on, call for it. Call for Excalibur and rule the way we were always meant to" the image spoke._

"_What do you have to lose Wyatt? I already hate you, so why don't you make the transformation complete. Besides once you do that I'll have no choice but to remain by your side, after all no one wants to go against absolute power. Not even me. Face it big brother once you have Excalibur no one can stop you"_

Without thinking the man called for the legendary maker of kings. "Excalibur!" he yelled into the air causing the sword to form in his awaiting hands. "No" he said as the realization of what he had just done began to sink in.

"_Yes, that's it. Let the power roam through you. Don't fight it, we're so close to getting what we want and soon Chris will join us and see things our way. It won't matter that he despise us as long as he remains by our side that's all that counts" _

"Yes, that's all that counts" the man replied with a smile on his face that mimicked the image in the mirror.

Suddenly the man's clothing changed from his usual blue jeans and crisp white shirt to a well fitted black T and matching black pants, becoming every bit of the man that he had been trying so hard to fight since the beginning of his nightmare.

"Umm" the man exhaled deeply as his transformation became complete. "I could get used to this" he smiled wickedly as he once again became lost in his mirror image.

**Downstairs**

"What is taking him so long?" Piper asked for the sixth time as she, her husband and her second son sat anxiously awaiting the arrival of the older Halliwell boy.

"He's such a pretty boy. He's probably checking himself out in the mirror for the thousandth time. Don't worry I'll go get him" the boy smiled as ran up the stairs to collect his brother.

"I hope nothing's wrong" Leo spoke as an uneasy feeling came over him.

"Of course everything's alright. You heard Chris Wyatt has an obsession with the mirror"

"I would too if I looked like that" Phoebe replied causing all in attendance to look her way.

"Ok am I going to have to keep an eye on my nephew every time you're around him you big pervert" said a disgusted Paige inciting laughter from the boy's parents.

"HEY!"

**Upstairs**

The closer he got to the room the more his instincts told him to run in the other direction. Something was horribly wrong and he could feel it. The hairs on the back of his neck rose with anticipation and fear of what he was going to find the second that he opened his mother's bedroom door. Taking a deep breath he braced himself for the worse as he put his hand on the door and turned the knob.


	15. The Return of my Brother

**Chapter 14**

His heart stopped when he took in the sight in front of him. At first he thought that maybe the Wyatt from his future had come back to claim him and killed the good version of his brother for revenge purposes. But then he noticed that the black Celtic tattoo was missing from the man's right wrist so knew that his first impression was wrong. How could this be? He thought as he took another careful step into the room as his brother continued to remain unaware of his presences.

"It's all about power" the man said as he continued to stare aimlessly at the reflection in front of him.

Suddenly the air became too thick to inhale as the severity of the situation forced the boy into a full on panic attack. This wasn't possible. How in the blue hell did his world come apart this quickly when only minutes ago it was everything he had ever hoped or dreamt it would be? His brother was good. He loved him and cared for him just like the evil version of his brother had before he changed. The boy stumbled backwards as the pain, confusion and agony of it all came barring down on him threatening to send him into a manic episode.

He wanted to call out to his parents to help him, to help bring his brother back from the brink of insanity. Then again his parents would only complicated things and if Wyatt had truly reverted back to his evil ways. If that were so he knew the painful truth would destroy the couple so he would have to take it upon himself to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. Regaining his composure as much as he could, the boy took yet another step in his brother's direction.

"Wyatt" he spoke while the man continued to stare into the mirror. Not getting a response he called out to the man again. "Wyatt, it's me. Its Chris" he said carefully inching closer.

Without warning the man reached behind him and taking the boy by the throat and forcing him to stand in front of him as he sustained his gaze. "Aren't you going to welcome me back little brother" the man said in a voice that Chris had learned to fear.

Every muscle in his body tensed as he studied the man's cold dark eyes and wicked smile. It was his Wyatt alright but there was something a little off about him. Was it remoras? As Chris focused his empathy power he could feel the other Wyatt fighting to regain control as the dark sprit fastened his hold on his brother's senses.

"Oh don't worry Chris he won't struggle for long. Soon he'll grow tired and weak and then he'll go away. But don't agonize over this unfortunate loss little brother, you'll always have me" he said as his sick, cruel laughter filled the air.

"Wyatt please don't do this. You're strong, you can fight this. Please do it for me" Chris pleaded as a tear feel from his eye despite his best efforts.

Wiping the tear away with mocked sorrow the man replied "Now, now, don't cry Chrissie. I have plans for us. Big, big plans" the man said before turning around abruptly. "But first" he said conjuring a fire ball and throwing it in the unsuspecting demons way.

"Barbus" the younger boy spoke as the demon burst into flames in front of him.

Walking over to the pile of ashes Wyatt Halliwell laughed loudly in triumph. "Stupid demons, they never know when their being set up"

"I don't understand"

"And that's why I'm the Source and you're not" the man smugly replied. "I used him, I used them all and they fell for it, like lambs to the slaughter. You see Chris ever step, every detail was planned. I possessed the Elder who gave Dad the brilliant idea to bring back Gideon and Barbus thinking that it was the only way to save you when in actuality it was the only way I could put my destiny back on track"

"That can't be. Our timelines doesn't exist any more" the boy said still in a state of shock.

"Hey genius try to keep up will you. Once they were resurrected both timelines were made to exist. But now that I was able to show myself the light sort to speak I've put things back to where their supposed to be. Not what my annoying martyr of a little brother wants them to be"

"All I went through was for nothing" the boy replied solemnly as images of what could have been flashed through his mind.

"Oh come now little brother, all isn't lost. You still have me and because this was so much fun I won't kill you. Don't get me wrong you will pay for betraying me but at least I'm willing to spare your life. This time anyway" the man said moving to stand behind his brother again.

"Wyatt? Chris? Is everything ok up there" Piper Halliwell voice rose from the lower level.

"Yeah Mom, we're fine. We'll be down in a minute" Wyatt yelled back. "One word of this to them Chris and I swear to you the hell I put you through the first time around will pale in comparison to what I'll do to you this time" the man warned before changing his appearance back to what it was. "Ugh! You are so going to pay for this. Excalibur" the man shouted causing the sword to return to the sword.

"How did you change him?"

"Stop annoying me with your mindless dribble Chris. Face the facts that you lost and I won." the man said before taking hold of his brother's arm and orbing out.

"Finally!" Piper said showing her frustration with her oldest son.

"What took you so long?"

"I wear contacts and they were drying out so I had to put some drops in" replied evil Wyatt while a look of discomfort formed on his brother's face.

"Chris are you ok son?" Leo asked picking up on his son's distress.

Chris was about to tell his parents the truth but decided against it when his brother tightened his grip on the smaller man delivering a very stern warning.

"I'm alright. I'm just really hungry. Can we go now?" he asked his parents as the group nodded before grabbing their coats.

"Very good little brother. Keep up the excellent work and I might go easy on you once we return home" the man smiled wickedly before moving to wrap an arm around each of his parents.

A distraught Chris watched on from a few feet away. "This can't be happening" he spoke softly not allowing anyone to hear his thoughts. "I've worked too hard for it to ends this way. Think Chris, you can do this, just think" he spoke up again as his parents called back to him.

The smiles on their faces broke the boy's heart. He couldn't tell them that their works had been in vein and that his brother was evil once again. No, he had to find a way to handle this on his own. Now with both timelines existing he knew it was possible to get his good brother back. Now only if he could find a way to do it he thought to himself as he closed the door behind him and set out for what was sure to be one hell of an evening.

**Underworld**

"Where the hell are you Barbus" an impatient Gideon yelled oblivious to the fact that his "friend" was gone and that he was next on Wyatt Halliwell's hit list.


	16. The Truth about Wyatt

**Chapter 15**

"I can not believe how big of a mess these two make" Paige said as she watched the younger versions of her nephews eat or rather attempt to.

"I know. If Piper was here right now she'd have a fit!" replied Phoebe who couldn't help but laugh.

"A fit, please that's an understatement"

"Hey at least she's out having a good time for a change. She really needs it after all she's been through this year with the whole Gideon thing, Leo's breakdown and with the Avatars. I'm just glad to see that she's doing better" Phoebe said as she began to clean up her nephews mess.

"Yeah for now, don't forget that we have to find a way to get rid of Gideon and Barbus by the time she gets back or we're going to have face that nightmare all over again" Paige replied as while picking up her youngest nephew.

"I know but we'll handle that once we get Wyatt and Chris all cleaned up and put them to bed"

Although Paige was ecstatic about having both versions of her nephews around and knowing that adult Wyatt was in fact good and the future had changed and all, something just didn't seem right. Wyatt's demeanor had altered and seemed more, dark, while his usually bright blue eyes looked colder and callous. Not to mention the look on his younger brothers face.

It was one of heartbreak and pain the way he used to look before they knew his true identity. That long suffering, haunted stare and the absence of life and love were replaced by fear, anger and confusion. Then when the boy's father questioned him as to what was wrong Paige could clearly see the stern warning that was delivered when his older brother grabbed his shoulder so hard the boy winced thereby confirming her suspicions.

Now she could either try to figure it out on her own or maybe she could get her nephew to tell her exactly what the hell happened to trigger the change in his brother. But then she thought about it and knowing Chris the way that she did, she knew that if anything were truly wrong the boy would keep it to himself and run off all alone to try and fix it. And with Gideon and Barbus on the loose there was a strong possibility that he would die in the process which was something she and her family wouldn't be able to face, not again. Now it was up to her whether or not to let Phoebe in on her train of thought.

Taking a deep breath and trying hard to find the right words, Paige spoke.

"Phoebe there's something I need to tell you" she spoke in a soft tone.

"What is it, what's the matter Paige?" the woman asked with a voice full of concern.

"I don't know for sure but I think something's wrong with Wyatt"

"What do you mean, he seemed fine to me" she said looking at her nephew.

"No not that Wyatt, the other Wyatt"

"What, you're not making any sense"

"Well when he came downstairs I could sense something very different about him. I don't quite know how to explain it but…he just seemed kind of…" the woman trialed off not wanting to hurt her sister, but knowing that the truth had to be told "He seemed kind of evil"

"WHAT? No, that can't be. Wyatt's good now Paige" Phoebe said knowing that her sister was telling the truth because she too had sensed it.

"Listen I don't want it to be true either but when he came down stairs he was darker Phoebe and the look on Chris's face confirmed what I saw"

"Maybe you were sensing Leo's uncertainty. You know with Gideon and Barbus being around again has to have some sort of effect on him and maybe Chris and Wyatt picked up on it. I just don't believe that after everything he did for Chris tonight Wyatt can still be evil"

"It had nothing to do with Leo Phoebe, it was him and I know it. And I'm not saying that he was always evil but something must have happened to him while he was alone all that time"

"Listen to me Paige Wyatt is good. I know it and I will not have you upsetting Piper, Leo or Chris with your wild accusations. Wyatt is good and I won't hear anything else about it" the woman yelled out in anger as she picked up her nephew and was thrown into a premonition.

_**Phoebe's Premonition**_

"_Wyatt please don't do this. You're strong, you can fight this. Please do it for me" Chris pleaded as a tear feel from his eye despite his best efforts. _

_Wiping the tear away with mocked sorrow the man replied "Now, now, don't cry Chrissie. I have plans for us. Big, big plans" the man said before turning around abruptly. "But first" he said conjuring a fire ball and throwing it in the unsuspecting demons way. _

"_Barbus" the younger boy spoke as the demon burst into flames in front of him._

_Walking over to the pile of ashes Wyatt Halliwell laughed loudly in triumph. "Stupid demons, they never know when their being set up"_

"_I don't understand" _

"_And that's why I'm the Source and you're not" the man smugly replied. "I used him, I used them all and they fell for it, like lambs to the slaughter. You see Chris ever step, every detail was planned. I possessed the Elder who gave Dad the brilliant idea to bring back Gideon and Barbus thinking that it was the only way to save you when in actuality it was the only way I could put my destiny back on track"_

"_That can't be. Our timelines doesn't exist any more" the boy said still in a state of shock. _

"_Hey genius try to keep up will you. Once they were resurrected both timelines were made to exist. But now that I was able to show myself the light sort to speak I've put things back to where their supposed to be. Not what my annoying martyr of a little brother wants them to be"_

"_All I went through was for nothing" the boy replied solemnly as images of what could have been flashed through his mind._

"_Oh come now little brother, all isn't lost. You still have me and because this was so much fun I won't kill you. Don't get me wrong you will pay for betraying me but at least I'm willing to spare your life. This time anyway" the man said moving to stand behind his brother again._

"_Wyatt? Chris? Is everything ok up there" Piper Halliwell voice rose from the lower level._

"_Yeah Mom, we're fine. We'll be down in a minute" Wyatt yelled back. "One word of this to them Chris and I swear to you the hell I put you through the first time around will pale in comparison to what I'll do to you this time" the man warned before changing his appearance back to what it was. "Ugh! You are so going to pay for this. Excalibur" the man shouted causing the sword to return to the sword._

"_How did you change him?"_

"_Stop annoying me with your mindless dribble Chris. Face the facts that you lost and I won." the man said before taking hold of his brother's arm and orbing out_.

_**End of Premonition**_

"Oh my God" Phoebe said the second that she opened her eyes.

"What is it? What did you see?" asked an anxious Paige who already knew the answer.

"He's evil" the woman said quietly as both she and her sister's gaze fell upon the boy's younger counter part.

"I told you. Now what are we going to do?" questioned Paige who felt the need to tighten her grip on the child in her arms.

"I don't know Paige, I don't know"

**Restaurant**

One the other side of town Piper, Leo and Wyatt sat talking and laughing happily while their youngest member sat quietly off to the side picking at the food on his plate.

His father would send glances his son's way all the while wondering what was wrong with the boy. Chris hadn't spoken a word since they left the manor which was very different from his usual behavior. Was something wrong? If so did it have to do with Wyatt? He didn't know but he was determined to find out.

"Chris son, are you ok?" his father asked picking up on his son's emotional distress.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine" the boy replied not bothering to lift his head.

"Are you sure honey, you don't seem like yourself" Piper spoke as she ran a loving hand over her son's head.

"Don't worry guys Chris just gets into one of his moods sometimes" Wyatt said giving his brother an evil glare that Chris met before returning his attention back to his plate.

"Maybe your Chris but not ours" said Piper to her oldest son. "Chris sweetie, I know you. When you get like this I know something's wrong honey. So just tell me what it is so I can fix it" the mother said to her child.

"HE'S FINE!" Wyatt yelled out angrily getting the attention of most of the people in the restaurant.

Both Piper and Leo looked at each other surprised and intrigued by their older son's outburst. They didn't know what the hell was going on but they could tell by the look on Chris's face that something was wrong and it had a lot to do with Wyatt.

"Come with me honey" Piper said to Chris as she took him by the hand and began to lead him away.

"Mom, wait" Wyatt called out instantly getting the woman's attention.

"Yes Wyatt"

"I'm sorry about that it's just that Chris has been through a lot these past few hours and I don't want him being killed, I mean hammered with questions. I'm just really protective of him, that's all" the man said knowing that his brother had received his warning.

"It's okay Wyatt, we understand and we're happy to see how much you care for your brother" Leo said laying a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do if something terrible happened to him or any of you" he smirked in his brother's direction slightly before replacing it with one of mocked sadness.

The boy's mother was about to respond but instead she was forced to answer her now ringing cell phone.

"Hello"

"Piper, it's me Phoebe. Are you still sitting down?"

"No, why?"

"Well you're gonna need to…"


	17. Do as I say

**Chapter 16**

"Why what's wrong?" the woman asked hoping that her two children were ok.

"It's Wyatt, well adult Wyatt" the middle sister responded making sure her sister wouldn't panic thinking about the boy's younger counter part.

"What about him Phoebe" Piper asked as a sickening feeling formed in the pit of her stomach.

"Now Piper, promise me that you're going to keep it together once I tell you this. He can't know we're on to him because God only knows what he'll do" the woman said prolonging her sister's agony.

"PHOEBE WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" the woman screamed once again capturing the attention of those in the restaurant.

All of a sudden Wyatt could feel his mother's gaze settling upon him. Damn you Phoebe, the man thought to him self as he focused hard to listen in on his mother's conversation with his aunt. After all he accomplished he wasn't about to let anyone interfere with his destiny and if that's what his lousy do gooder of an aunt intended to do, then she would get one hell of a surprise.

"Piper, Paige and I have good reason to believe that Wyatt is…" was all Phoebe was able to say before the phone cut off unexpectedly much to older Wyatt's delight.

"What's the matter?" Leo said also concerned for the well being of his children.

"I don't know Phoebe was about to say something about Wyatt and it just cut off" replied Piper who sat staring at the phone in her hand. "That's weird; I charged the phone all day I don't understand why it would just cut off like that"

"Maybe we should head back to the manor" Chris said hoping that his Aunts had figured out his brother's secret.

"_CHRISTOPHER!" _his brother's hate filled voice rang out telepathically in his head, interrupting his thoughts.

"_You have ten seconds to tell mommy and daddy that you were mistaken and you want to stay other wise Auntie Paige and Auntie Phoebe will go bye-bye" _the man threatened

The threat was suddenly followed by a burning sensation in his chest and wicked smile from his brother as the pain intensified.

"_Damn you Wyatt"_

"_Cruse my name all you want to little brother just do as I command other wise not only will Auntie Paige and Phoebe pay but you will too. Remember what I did too you before your little trip to the past" _the man said with laughter in his voice.

Chris remembered all too well the painful torture that he suffered at the hands of his brother not so long ago. He didn't want to give in but he couldn't risk the lives of his aunts or his for that matter. No, the younger Halliwell would have to find another way to deal with his brother and whatever way he chose it would be dangerous but at least none of his family members would get hurt.

"Chris sweetie, are you ok?" the boy's mother asked seeing the look of desperation on his face. She was about to go him but the boy's older brother blocked her path.

"Chris" the man said in voice of mocked concern with his back to his parents and smile on his face. "Are you in pain of some kind, tell me so I can help you" the man said laying a hand on the boy doubling the amount of pain he was in.

The man then pulled out a chair and helped the boy sit down. He then leaned in and whispered in the boy's ear "What's it gonna be Christopher? Are you going to do what I ask or am I going to have to liquefy your all of your organs in alphabetical order?" he said before grabbing his brother by the face and forcing him to stare into his cold blue eyes.

"That's it we're going home" the boy's father said motioning for the waiter to bring them their check.

"No, Dad, I'm fine"

"No you're not fine Chris besides Phoebe had something really important to tell me" the woman said trying to hold it together like she promised her sister.

She was growing more and more anxious by the second wondering what her sister was going to tell her about her son who by the way had been acting very strange all evening. Was Gideon or Barbus after him or threatening him with his fears and he didn't want to upset those around him? Had the man poisoned the boy's food somehow? She couldn't think of what else it could possibly be. Then it hit her. Was he evil again? No that can't be it, the woman thought trying to get a glimpse of the boy's face as he spoke in a low whisper to his younger sibling.

Wyatt could feel his mother's stare once more and knew what she was thinking. Damn it, he thought nervous that his mother was getting too close to the truth and would soon be able to spoil his plans.

"What are you two talking about?" Leo questioned his two sons that were staring holes through each other.

"_Damn it Chris tell them, TELL THEM NOW!" the man told his brother telepathically._

"Nothing I just get like this sometimes and Wyatt's always helps me" the boy lied. "And don't worry about me Dad. I'm Ok, really. I'm just not ready to go back to the house just yet"

"But you were adamant about going a minute ago, what changed" asked the boy's mother who wasn't willing to accept his answer.

"Mom, Dad, Chris is fine. No need to worry. I took care of him, just like I always do" the man said with a smile as he released his painful magical hold on his brother.

"Mom do you mind switching seats with me? I want to sit next to Chris to make sure he's alright" the man said making sure to keep a close eye on his mischievous younger sibling.

"Ok" the woman responded before sharing a look with her husband.

Once the two were seated and everyone was sure their youngest member was in good health Wyatt spoke up once more "Alright now, who wants dessert?"

**Back at the Manor**

"What did she say" questioned Paige as she returned from putting the boy's to bed and laying down a crystal cage for their protection.

"Nothing, I didn't get a chance to tell her"

"Do you think Wyatt caught on?" Paige said worried about what the twice blessed one would do to his Aunties.

"I don't know but I think we should call for Leo and explain everything to him before Wyatt hurts someone"

"Yeah mainly us" the younger of the two spoke.

"LEO!" Phoebe yelled just as bright blue orbs filled the air.

"That was quick" Paige said as she and Phoebe watched the man take shape.

Only it wasn't who they thought it would be.

"I'm only going to ask you one time and one time only where are they?" the figure spoke as it took a step in their direction.

"That depends who are you talking about? There's the Elders, Leo who fired your sorry ass not too long ago, Wyatt who stabbed you, Chris" Paige said before she saw two figures formed behind her and Phoebe.

There stood two demons. One the girls recognized as a lower level demon and not much of a threat to them but the other spelled major problems for the younger witch as he raised his crossbow high in the air.

"Now where were we" Gideon's voice called out as the sisters look at each other not knowing what to do next.

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hoped everyone liked this chapter and please don't forget to review!**


	18. My Way

**Chapter 17**

Wyatt smiled widely as he thought about how well his plan had worked out. He couldn't believe how easy it was to manipulate the Elders and his brain dead parents. God they were stupid not to mention eager to believe in a lie about who he was and what they thought he should be. Truth be told, there wasn't one member of his family that could compete with his superior intelligence or powers for that manner, although his brother had given quite a run for his money.

Chris's little trip to the past had done a lot more harm then he had anticipated. His younger sibling proved to be smarter and more resilient than he had given him credit for, a mistake and misjudgment that he would not make again. No, his little brother was way too stubborn for his own good and would have to watched at all times to make sure that the mistakes of the past would not be repeated. But Chris did love him and did all he could to give him a brighter and happier future.

What the fuck was that? The man said to himself at his last thought. Then it hit him. The essence of the weaker and pathetic version of himself was still inside of him, struggling to regain control. No matter, he would be gone soon enough and there was nothing his annoying little do gooder of a brother would be able to do about it. These thoughts again caused the man to smile only this time he made sure to send it in his brother's direction.

There it was, that perfectly sick and twisted smile that his brother always seemed to wear when he was thinking about something sinister and evil. Chris couldn't believe how much everything had changed in a manner or minutes. Now he knew what the term "gone in sixty seconds" really meant. The boy swallowed hard under his brother's sickening gaze and as much as he wanted to keep up appearance as if everything were alright for his parents, he couldn't help but quiver a little from the sheer intensity of his brother's stare.

How the hell am I going to fix this? The boy thought to himself. Keeping the feelings of doubt and defeat at bay, Chris tried to focus on the events that lead up to his brother's change. Although he couldn't time travel again to fix things, he needed clues to figure out what could be done and with his evil older sibling watching his every move he knew that this was not going to be an easy task. Unfortunately for him, his father's voice chose to interrupt his thoughts at that exact moment.

"We have to get back to the manor, now" The man said motioning for the waiter.

"Why, what's wrong?" said Piper wondering if it had to do with what her sister was trying to tell her about her oldest child.

"Phoebe and Paige are calling for help" Leo said stuffing cash into the waiter's hand along with the check.

This instantly warranted the dictator's attention. Was his aunt's out to expose him and destroy his plan? He didn't know for sure but if they were, he would make them pay, with their lives. Taking in the relieved look on his brother's face didn't help in easing his distress.

"Well they sounded panicked so we really need to get to them before something terrible happens" Leo responded grabbing his jacket and throwing it on.

"Are you sure Dad? I mean if Phoebe cuts her hand the slightest bit she screams for you" Wyatt said trying to evaluate the situation.

"No, they're being attack" the man said ushering his wife and children to the alley of the restaurant.

"Alright is everyone prepared for a fight?" asked Piper as she joined hands with her husband.

"Yeah" replied Chris.

"Always" Wyatt spoke a little more enthusiastic then he should have been causing him to receive sideways glances from his parents before the group orbed out.

Seconds later they reformed in the kitchen of Halliwell manor.

"Why did you want us to form here" asked the youngest boy.

"There's an Elder here, I can feel it. And if it's Gideon we have to catch him off guard" replied Leo as he peaked out of the kitchen door taking in the scene that was occurring just outside.

"Ok Gideon's out there with three demons so we need to come up with a plan that will allow Paige and Phoebe to get out of harms way so we can take out Gideon and the demons"

"Why don't we just kill the demons from here? I mean can't Mom just blow them up?" Chris asked not quite understanding what his father was getting at.

"No their standing too close to Phoebe and Paige so if we kill them, we risk vanquishing them too"

Wyatt was growing more and more tiresome of family's whimpering. No wonder they die young, there wasn't one working brain cell amongst the four of them. The man thought which caused him to snicker slightly gaining the attention of his family.

"Your aunts are in trouble and you find this amusing?" Piper questioned her oldest son with disgust in her voice. What the hell was the matter with him, she thought.

"Actually, yes, I do. Now move out of the way so I can handle the demons" Wyatt said walking to the door. He was about to walk through it until his father stopped him.

"Hey I don't know what's gotten into you but you can't just go out there and…"

"Save me the mindless dribble Le…Dad" the man quickly recovered. "Listen I know you're worried and all but I'm more then capable of handling the situation so step out of my way before Phoebe and Paige get themselves killed" the twice blessed son replied snatching himself from his father's grip.

"Wyatt" Piper said as she too tried to pull the boy back. But it was too late Wyatt had already made his presence known.

"Hello there. Hope I'm not interrupting anything important" Wyatt said forming an energy ball in his hands and throwing it at one of the demons while his aunts dived to floor just in the nick of time.

"Wyatt, that can't be. It's not possible" the Elder spoke as the two other demons were reduced to a pile of ashes with no effort on the part of Piper's oldest son.

"Oh yes Gideon, it's me alright. Or as your dearly departed friend would say "You're greatest fear come to life" the man smiled slightly as he watched fear form in the Elder's eyes.

"I will stop you one way or another" Gideon yelled as he sent a lightening bolt the man's direction which he side stepped with ease.

"Was that all you've got? You don't seriously think that you can stop me with love taps, do you?" taunted Wyatt.

"Trust me, there's so much more I can do. So much more" the once paragon of good stoke before he revealed an athame and disappeared.

"Aww, the little Elder wants to play hide and go seek" Wyatt laughed as his aunts, parents and brother watched from the other side of the room.

"Wyatt, orb away. Get out of here before Gideon kills you" warned the boy's father.

"I'm not scared of him Leo and shut up, you're distracting me" the man said in a stern tone that seemed to confirm his mother's suspicions. "Come out come out where ever you are" he continued looking around the room trying to sense the Elders location.

Suddenly Wyatt felt something standing behind him creeping closer and closer. He smiled knowing that it was the Elder so he let him get just a few inches from him before his used his telekinesis to lift the Elder off of the ground without even turning in his direction.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Paige as she watched her nephew lift his hand and grip something that wasn't there.

"He's lifting him up and choking him in mid air" replied Chris who knew the move all too well.

"How does he even know where he is?" asked the boy's mother.

"He's Wyatt, he knows everything" the boy's younger brother responded with a distant look in his eyes.

Choking noises filled the air as Gideon became visible causing gasps to escape the mouths of all in attendance.

"Poor pathetic Gideon" Wyatt spoke before throwing the man across the room.

"How" said Gideon as he tried to get to his feet.

"How isn't important" said Wyatt as he moved to stand over the man.

"Now leave before I finish you off"

"WHAT?" the man's mother cried out in disbelief.

"You can't just let him go" added Phoebe.

"Go NOW" the man commanded as the bewildered Elder orbed away.

"What the hell did you do that for?" his father asked while his little brother remained silent seeing it as the perfect opportunity to escape.

"I had my reasons those of which are none of your concern"

"You're not making any sense. My God Wyatt every since you came down those stairs it's as if you're an entirely different person" the boy's youngest Aunt spoke trying to get the man to admit who he really was.

"Oh come on Aunt Paige, you and everyone here already knows the truth. I'm back to my TRUE self as ruler of all things and there's nothing any of you can do to change that. Now if you don't mind Chris and I really do need to be heading home" the man said truing to where his brother was supposed to be standing.

"I guess he had other plans" Piper replied with a half smile, happy that her son had gone to get rid of the threat to his brother yet scared of the danger he was facing.

"Damn you Christopher!" the boy's brother yelled in response to his mother's words. "I'm going to give you one chance and one chance only to get your ass back here" the man said looking around the room hoping that his brother had feared his warning enough to return. When he didn't the man's anger intensified.

"Fine have it your way" he said before turning back to his family with a hate filled gaze.

"What are you doing Wyatt?" his father questioned as he pushed his wife and her sisters back.

"Don't worry Dad it won't hurt. Not one bit" Wyatt said as he made a familiar gesture with his hand.

**Thank you all so much for the great reviews. I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you all and please don't forget to review!**


	19. Just What I Needed

**Chapter 18**

"What are you doing Wyatt?" his father questioned as he pushed his wife and her sisters back.

"Don't worry Dad it won't hurt. Not one bit" Wyatt said as he made a familiar gesture with his hand.

Instantly the group found themselves entrapped inside of a black crystal cage. Gasp escaped their mouths as they tried desperately to comprehend just what their son and nephew was thinking in that sick, twisted mind of his.

"What the hell did you do that for?" the boy's mother demanded.

"Oh mother. With you being in a very compromising position such as you are, I would keep myself in line, other wise this could get a hell of a lot more difficult. I promise you"

"Are you threatening me?" the woman replied showing no sighs of fear. After all she was still his mother and evil or not there was no way in hell Piper would ever tolerate such disrespect.

"Ha I don't make threats mother I make promises and if you keep pissing me off you're going to force me to make an example out of you" the man spoke with blank stare.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the boy's father responded unable to take his son's lack of respect any longer. "We're your parents Wyatt and we demand that you let us out right now!"

"Or what father? You're going to take me over your knee and teach me a lesson? Ha, we both know that's not going to happen. But let me fill you in on how the rest of the evening's going to go. First I'm going to find my pain in the ass of a little brother then I'm going to whip up a nifty little spell that will carry us back to the future and only then will you be released and free to go about your sad, pathetic little lives"

"You're crazy. Chris is never going to let you find him until he does what he has to, to turn you back" the woman spoke a little softly now worried for the well being of her youngest son and wondering just what the hell went on that caused her son to turn evil again.

"Dearest mother you shouldn't worry yourself with such things that are way beyond your understanding and mental capacity" the man said with an evil smirk.

"You evil bastard" the youngest sister responded as she tried to comfort her sister who wasn't quite sure what to say to her evil son.

"Oh come now Aunty Paige surely you don't mean me? After all my parents were married when they had me and wanted me so very much. Now yours on the other hand weren't married and couldn't wait to get rid of you. So who's the bastard in this situation?"

"You hatful little shit" Phoebe said shifting her gaze from her wicked nephew to her heartbroken sister. "We love her no matter what and she is still our sister meanwhile your little brother can't stand the likes of you. In fact you make Chris sick to his stomach and he couldn't wait to get away from you fast enough and truth be told if we had known what you would grow to be, then I'm pretty sure our perfect angel would have been an only child"

"SHUT UP!" the man yelled before putting his usual emotionless mask back on.

"Oh what's wrong little nephew, did I hit a sore spot?" the middle witch said with a smile happy that she could get under her nephew's skin and give her sister some satisfaction.

"Actually I'm just sick of hearing your voice. Now if you'll excuse me I have a brother to find an evil empire to get back to" Wyatt spoke before black orbing out and leaving a speechless Halliwell family behind with each one of them hoping for the best yet fearing the worst.

In the darkest and least pleasant part of the underworld Chris walked around cautiously trying to watch his back until he found who he was looking for. "I know you're down here" the boy whispered in the silence as he side stepped to avoid a fiery pit. He continued his search until he heard voices coming from a nearby cave. Being sure to remain quiet and unseen Chris walk behind a wall of rocks, creeping closer and closer to the three figures until he was standing directly behind them with only a large rock between him and the person responsible for the evil that is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

"We're running out of time!" the man yelled to his two accomplishes.

"Just tell us what to do" one of them spoke obviously hungry for a kill.

"Do you really think it will be that simple? Wyatt is the most powerful being to ever be born unto the universe if we get too close without being prepared them we will setting ourselves up to be killed. No, we must be extremely careful"

"If that's true then why do you suppose he let you go?" questioned the second demon.

"Actually I'm rather surprised by that move myself" the man replied.

He wasn't the only one pondering that same exact thought. Chris too wondered why Wyatt had let the fallen Elder go. What the hell was he thinking, he contemplated? He then began to replay the words his brother spoke to him during their conversation in their parent's bedroom a few hours before everything began to fall apart.

_**Flashback**_

"_I don't understand" Chris spoke not able to comprehend just how his evil brother from the other time line was able to take over the good version._

"_And that's why I'm the Source and you're not" the man smugly replied. "I used him, I used them all and they fell for it, like lambs to the slaughter. You see Chris ever step, every detail was planned. I possessed the Elder who gave Dad the brilliant idea to bring back Gideon and Barbus thinking that it was the only way to save you when in actuality it was the only way I could put my destiny back on track"_

"_That can't be. Our timelines doesn't exist any more" the boy said still in a state of shock. _

"_Hey genius try to keep up will you. Once they were resurrected both timelines were made to exist. But now that I was able to show myself the light sort to speak I've put things back to where their supposed to be. Not what my annoying martyr of a little brother wants them to be"_

"_All I went through was for nothing" the boy replied solemnly as images of what could have been flashed through his mind._

"_Oh come now little brother, all isn't lost. You still have me and because this was so much fun I won't kill you. Don't get me wrong you will pay for betraying me but at least I'm willing to spare your life. This time anyway" the man said moving to stand behind his brother again._

"_Wyatt? Chris? Is everything ok up there" Piper Halliwell voice rose from the lower level._

"_Yeah Mom, we're fine. We'll be down in a minute" Wyatt yelled back. "One word of this to them Chris and I swear to you the hell I put you through the first time around will pale in comparison to what I'll do to you this time" the man warned before changing his appearance back to what it was. "Ugh! You are so going to pay for this. Excalibur" the man shouted causing the sword to return to the sword._

"_How did you change him?"_

"_Stop annoying me with your mindless dribble Chris. Face the facts that you lost and I won." the man said before taking hold of his brother's arm and orbing out_

_**End of Flashback**_

That's it, he thought. If he could find a way to take out Gideon before he could get to the younger version of his brother then he could put everything back on track. That's why Wyatt had let that monster go. He needed him to traumatize his younger self so he could be sure to choose the path of evil once again and continue his rule. Now only one question remained. How the hell was he going to take out a powerful Elder and end the threat to his brother?

"You shouldn't think so loudly young Christopher" a familiar voice called out from behind him before his world went black.

Two men then picked up the limp form and chained him down with magical restraints much to the delight of their leader. He now had what he needed to trap the Halliwell boy and end the threat to humanity once and for all.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the older boy to come and collect his younger brother and when he does, we'll be ready for him" the Elder spoke as a wicked grin formed on his head, remaining completely unaware that the man he feared most was already there.

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! You guys rock!


	20. I love you no matter what

**Chapter 19**

The older Halliwell boy watched on from behind a rock with conflicting emotions running through him. The Wyatt from Chris's timeline was delighted by his brother's current situation and wanted to see how far the evil Elder would go just to get to him. While the Wyatt from the new timeline struggled hard inside of him forcing the man to also deal with worry, pain and hope that he would be able to save his younger sibling.

"You're a real nuisance you know that?" the man spoke quietly to his struggling alter ego.

Damn how would he be able to enjoy the events that were taking place before him if he had to deal with the other sprit inside of him? It kind of grossed him out that someone that was technically him was prone to showing weaknesses such as love and fear. Then on top of all of that he had to deal with that repressive morality which was the worse of all and the constant need to protect the whiny, weak and powerless made him want to vomit. Luckily for him he didn't need to deal with the nagging voice inside his head for too much longer for soon the bitch like version of himself would be gone for good and he would be able to rule without mercy once again.

"Where is he?" the Elders voice rang out interrupting him from his thoughts.

"I don't know but if he doesn't come soon can I have the boy?" one of the demons said looking the boy over with a smirk.

Chris knew that whatever the demon wanted to do to him couldn't be good he had to think of a way out of his current predicament and fast. Suddenly he could sense someone lurking in the cave. Focusing he could get a very familiar read off of the being and instantly new who it was. What the hell was he waiting for, he thought. Did his brother hate him that much that he would stand by and watch him suffer?

"_Of course I would Chris after all your pain always gives me great pleasure"_

Wyatt's voice echoed in Chris's head.

"_No it doesn't! Don't worry Chris I'll save you"_

Wyatt's voice entered his head once again causing the boy to become confused, that was, until he realized what was really going on. It was now obvious to him that the good version of his brother was still alive and fighting to regain control.

"_He may be fighting Chris but I can guarantee you that he won't win" _

His brother's dark side responded to his thoughts. He always hated it when his sibling would do that.

"_Whatever Wyatt now are you going to save me or not"_

"_And why should I do that when I can watch the Elder and his friend torture you? Oh and by the way Chris, I think Gideon's little demon friend has a crush on you" responded Wyatt as his evil laughter filled his brother's head._

"_You sick son of a bitch!" _

"_Now, now Christopher, you shouldn't say such things about mother"_

"_It's ok Chris I'm going to get you out of this. I promise. That piece of shit won't get his hands on you." _

"Shut up you whiny pathetic loser" the man warned his alter ego. Damn it what's it gonna take to get rid of you"

"_More power then you posses" good Wyatt answered back._

Before evil Wyatt had a chance to respond to his weaker counterpart Gideon's voice filled the air.

"Do you feel that?" the man spoke looking around the cave.

"Yes. It seems as if we have a very powerful visitor" the other demon replied as he formed an energy ball in his hand.

"Show yourself Halliwell and I promise you that your death will be a quick and painless one"

"I'm glad you think so" the man responded stepping out from his hiding place.

As he did one of the demons moved to stand behind his brother while the other one stood next to the fallen Elder with a fireball in his hand ready to strike at any moment.

A smile formed on the twice blessed son's face as he laughed out loud at the scene in front of him. Did they really think that they had the upper hand? Didn't these idiots know just who the hell they were dealing with?

"What's so funny?" the Elder asked worriedly.

"Your lack of brain cells" the man snickered. "Do you really think that you and your tow little friends here are going to be enough to take me out?"

"Actually yes I do, that is if you don't want to see your little brother die" Gideon spoke nodding to the demon who grabbed Chris by the back of his still throbbing head tightly causing the boy to cry out in pain.

"Do you really think I care about that trader's well being? Ha"

"Oh I think you do?"

"And I think you're mistaking me for someone with a heart"

"Really? Well, we'll see about that" Gideon said before forming an energy ball and throwing it in the direction of the youngest Halliwell causing him to yell out in agony.

Much to the evil Elder's surprise the man folded his arms over his chest and laughed at his brother's pain. He couldn't believe it. He thought for sure that the man would want to save his sibling and not allow any harm to come to him.

Seeing this only proved what Gideon had known all along, that Wyatt Halliwell was truly evil.

"Aw. That's for the flattering thoughts Gideon but I must warn you, kissing my ass will get you no where. Now let me tell you how this is going to go" the man said forming a fire ball and throwing it at the demon who wasn't paying attention, reducing him to a pile of ashes next to the bewildered Elder who tried to throw a energy ball at the man. Wyatt destroyed it in mid air, then raised his fist as the demon behind his brother started to grab his chest trying to stop the invisible force from squeezing it before he burst into flames leaving just the Elder and the two Halliwell brother's alone.

"Sorry about your little friends, I just don't like to conduct business in front of the help" the man said as he amusedly watch Gideon take hold of his brother.

"Move even the slightest bit and I will kill him" warned the crazed Elder as he held an athame to Chris's gut.

"Go ahead" Wyatt smirked.

"I am not bluffing. I will kill him"

"Again, go right ahead" Wyatt said as he took a step in the Elders direction.

"No, I'm sorry. Don't hurt him" the man's voice rang out again followed by a confused stare by all in attendance.

"Wyatt?" questioned Chris who began to wonder which version of his brother was talking.

"You touch him and I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands" the now calmer of the two personas spoke.

"What the hell?" Gideon spoke not sure what the twice blessed son was trying to accomplish with his contradicting statements.

"No I won't" a more sinister voice intervened "Don't mind him. He'll be gone soon enough"

"Wyatt please you have to fight him. You have to kill Gideon so our other timeline won't exist and he'll disappear" the boy's younger sibling pleaded.

"I know what you're doing Chris and it won't work" the man replied.

"I don't know what the hell's going on here but as intrigued as I am I'm afraid that I must get down to business" the man yelled before throwing an lightening bolt in the man's direction.

Wyatt easily dodged the Elder's attack. "Now that wasn't very nice" an evil Wyatt snickered before telekinetically lifting the Elder off of the ground. "Now my friend this is what's going to happen. I'm going to take my annoying little brother and head back to the future and once I'm gone you're going to go after the younger version of myself so my destiny can be put back on track and I can get this aggravating alter ego of mine out of my head for good"

"Wyatt please, if you can hear me you have to kill him, it's the only way to free yourself"

"I'm trying Chris, I really am but he's too strong" the good version of his brother replied as a sick look came over the man's face.

"Ah, you two are so sappy. I swear you boys should get a room, just like the best girlfriends you are" the man rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to the Elder.

"Come on Wyatt you've got to fight him. Come on you can do this, you can beat him I know you can. Don't let that crap he and Barbus put in your head confuse you. You're good"

"You know what Chris, you're really starting to piss me off and as much as I would like to take you back home and torture the hell out of you for a day or two, I think killing you, right here, right now, would be so much more fun" he said magically freeing his brother of his restrains and placing him high in the air next to the Elder.

"Now Gideon, let me show you what happens to those who cross me" the man said forming a fireball in his hands. "Say bye-bye Chrissie"

Knowing the end was near Chris could feel a lump form in his throat and tears form in his eyes. He knew that his brother, the evil version that is, hated him but he never thought that it would come to this, not after all they had been through. At one point the man had loved Chris and looked out for him as best his sick, cruel, self gratifying personality would allow him too, but those days were long gone. It was obvious that Wyatt was past the point of no return but this time he wasn't just taking himself down the path of evil but his good self as well. The same person who had traveled back to the past to save him from his life threatening injury, the same brother who saved him from all the pain and anger her was feeling that had almost destroyed him.

"Wyatt, I'm so sorry about all this. I thought I would be able to save you and take out Gideon so this monster wouldn't win. But it's ok, I know that what's about to happen to me isn't your fault and that you would do anything to save me. In fact you have already haven't you" the boy continued to speak as his brother held his head to one side apparently taking in every word he was saying.

"Even though we didn't spend a whole lot of time together I'm grateful for the time we did have. It meant so much to me to know that you loved me, the way the man that has taken over your body used to. Yeah it's pretty hard to believe but he did. Even at his worse my Wyatt was always good to me, well when he wasn't trying to convince me to join the dark side, that is. But that doesn't matter any more. Before I die I just wanted you to know that I…" the boy's voice trailed off as the tears began to cascade down his face. "That no matter what I love you…both of you"

Chris tried to read his brother's face to figure out what he was thinking but it became unmistakably clear as he was met with a smile.

"So sorry to do this but hey, it's been real nice knowing you" Wyatt Halliwell said before releasing the fireball and taking out his intended target.


	21. Welcome Back

**Chapter 20**

Chris tried to read his brother's face to figure out what he was thinking but it became unmistakably clear as he was met with a smile.

"So sorry to do this but hey, it's been real nice knowing you" Wyatt Halliwell said before releasing the fireball and taking out his intended target.

The man watched in amazement as his fellow captive went up in flames. His agonizing screams echoed loudly throughout the cave as the fire slowly reduced him to a pile of ashes. Turning his stunned gaze back to the man before him he studied him closely as his appearance began change. His black clothing transformed back to his original crisp white shirt and blue jeans while his wild hair was now pulled back and held together neatly by a black rubber band.

His once ominous appearance was replaced with one of gentleness and concern as he carefully lowered him to the ground. The older witch then cautiously made his way over to him with watery eyes before engulfing him in a tight embrace as his world started to turn dark.

"I'm so sorry Chris" the man started but his apologies were brought to a halt when he noticed that he was the one supporting all of his brother's weight. Remembering the boy's injuries Wyatt gently knelt down on the ground and laid the boy's body on the floor as his healing powers began working on his brother's head wound.

Within seconds the boy's injuries were no more and as he awoke he was greeted once again by his brother's strong arms.

"Chris are you ok?" he asked as he looked the boy over for signs of another injury.

"I am now" he said giving the witch a smile as he stood up. "Gees, what the hell took you so long" the boy asked in mocked anger.

"Hey you try overpowering your evil self with him clearly reading your thoughts and then we'll talk" he said as his smile disappeared and he looked into his brother's eyes. "I really am sorry Chris. I mean if I wasn't so weak he wouldn't have been able to take over as easily as he did and you wouldn't have been hurt and…" the man trailed off as his brother put up a hand to silence him.

"It's ok Wyatt, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have overpowered him. In fact it was virtually impossible until he let down his guard long enough to let you take control"

"No it wasn't Chris. You don't have to make excuses for me"

"I'm not. When Wyatt brought Gideon and Barbus back he made it to where both timelines existed so you didn't have a choice. As long as that bastard Gideon was around there was a chance that he could get to the younger version of you and traumatize him enough to turn him evil"

"Still Chris…"

"Still nothing Wyatt! Look my Wyatt…the other Wyatt" the boy changed his wording at his brother's hurt look "Was smart. He knew exactly what he was doing and there was no way to stop him. Well that was until you took over and killed Gideon and now with him gone there's no way that he's coming back. It's over and you should be proud of what you accomplished because if it weren't for your amazing strength, I would be dead right now"

"Yeah I know" the man guiltily replied.

"Hey, forget it alright. Everything worked out" the younger witch spoke before a worried look came over his face. "Oh no, what did he do to Mom and Dad? Are Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe ok?"

"Calm down Chris they're just fine. He trapped them in a crystal cage so they couldn't help you"

"Oh" the boy responded as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Good"

"Yeah good for us but not so great for Aunt Paige, he said some really horrible things to her" the man said as he shifted his gaze down to the floor remorsefully. "You should have seen the look on her face Chris. It broke her heart"

"Well what did he say?"

"Well after she called him an evil bastard he said and I quote "Oh come now Aunty Paige surely you don't mean me? After all my parents were married when they had me and wanted me so very much. Now yours on the other hand weren't married and couldn't wait to get rid of you. So who's the bastard in this situation?"

"WHAT! That miserable piece of…" Chris trailed off as he watched his brother cringe at his words. "It's ok Wyatt you're not to blame for what he said or did. Let's just get back to the family and let them know what's going on"

Taking in the looks of doubt and apprehension on his brother's face Chris walked over to the man and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Everything's going to be fine I promise" he said giving the man a slight smile.

"Hey who's supposed to be the big brother with all the comforting words here?" Wyatt teased.

"Well when you go insane, that would be me" replied Chris who smiled widely when his brother laughed.

"Alright bro, let's go face the music" the younger of the two spoke before they disappeared in a swirl of white lights.

Back at the manor Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige were sitting silently on the floor trying to think of yet another idea to free themselves from their temporary prison when their sons and nephews appeared in front of them.

"Hi" Chris smiled widely as the group got to their feet.

"Hi? Hi is all you have to say for yourself Christopher Perry Halliwell!" the boy's mother's voice screeched at him.

"Mom please just calm down" the boy pleaded. "Look, see everything's ok. Wyatt's back to his nice self and Gideon and Barbus are dead so there's no need to get upset"

"NO NEED TO GET UPSET!" yelled the boy's father.

"Smooth Chris, real smooth" the older boy whispered.

"Damn it Chris when are you going to learn to trust us? Don't you realize that if you had told us about evil Wyatt we would have been able to help you? My God you could have gotten yourself killed, again!" Leo screamed at his younger son. He was grateful that the boy was alright but that didn't excuse his behavior.

"I wanted too" the boy tried to plea his case as he freed the group from the cage. "But Wyatt was torturing me and he said if I told you he would kill you so I did what I could, given the circumstances"

Hearing the boy's admission stunned the group. They couldn't believe how far the male witch would have gone to remain an evil. Now turning their attention to the older boy who stood silent they couldn't believe the difference and seeing the hurt and fearful look in his eyes confirmed that he had in fact change back to the sweet boy he once was.

Feeling all those eyes on him made Wyatt feel uneasy, not to mention anxious. What could he say? What words could he come up with to explain away his harsh words, evil actions and deplorable behavior towards his own family? Taking a deep breath and sighing heavily the boy spoke words that he hoped would make his family forgive him.

"I'm sorry about all this, I really am. I…Aunt Paige…" the boy trailed off not quite sure what to say.

"It's ok sweetie. All of that horrible stuff was done by the other Wyatt, not you besides everything worked out for the best right?" the woman finished with a smile.

"Right" he said returning his aunt's smile.

His mother then walked over to him and hugged him tightly relieved that her son was no longer evil.

"Thank God you're ok honey" she said before wrapping her arms around her other child. "and you too but if you ever hide anything else from he again I swear Chris I'll"

"Do absolutely nothing to your sweet, adorable, delightfully charming little angel" the boy smiled illumining his bright green eyes instantly bringing his mother's rant to halt.

"I hate it when you do that" replied Piper who couldn't resist giving the boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick" added the boy's older sibling.

"You're just jealous" Chris said amused by his brother's envy.

"Ha, that's alright I'll make you eat those words when we get home"

"That's ok Mom and Dad will protect me" the boy gloated.

"We'll see about that"

"I'm so glad this is all over with" Paige said as she moved to sit down on the sofa.

"So am I, but it also sucks" replied Leo.

"Why is that?" asked an intrigued Piper.

"Well now that all threats have been taken care of and Wyatt and Chris are safe, it's time to send them home" the man spoke sadly.

"Don't worry Dad, you'll see us again soon enough" Chris spoke as he laid a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Yeah and then you'll be begging us to go away. Especially when we do that thing to you in about five years" Wyatt said sending Chris a knowing look that made the boys laugh.

"What thing?" questioned a very worried Leo.

"You'll see and don't say I didn't warn you" the boy said causing everyone around them to giggle at the look on the man's face and in anticipation and excitement of what was to come.

Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! There's only one more chapter left to go and please don't forget to review this one!


	22. Some things never change

**Chapter 21**

"Aw, do you have to go" Paige said turning to her youngest nephew that she had just got back after a year of dealing with his death.

"Yeah I do besides I have your future self I have to annoy. Ah I know she's lost without me right now" the boy smiled.

"See this Chris I like. Neurotic, overbearing, surly Chris, not so much"

"Ha, Ha, you're just a hysterical one aren't you?" the boy shot back.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way"

"No I wouldn't"

"I would" added the boy's brother.

"Hey, come here you" Paige motioned for the tall blond to come closer to her. She then hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy that you're ok" she smiled.

"So am I, besides I'm a lot sexier when I smile" he said as his brother made a gagging noise in the background. "Oh what you're the only one who gets to be conceited?"

"Hey I'm not conceited I just tell the truth" replied Chris earning him a sideways glance from his mother.

"I'm going to have my hands full with the two of you, aren't I?" Piper said to her sons who nodded their head in response before giving her a good-bye hug.

"But you love us anyway" the younger of the two replied.

"That I do"

"So do I" the boy's father spoke as he moved to hug the adult versions of his two boys. "I'm going to miss you two. Just try not to give us too much trouble, please"

The boys then looked at his each other before turning back to their father "NA!" they both spoke inciting laughter from the women behind them.

"Hey what about the best Auntie ever" the second oldest witch spoke.

"But we already said good-bye to Aunt Paige" replied Wyatt who gave the woman a wicked smile.

"Oh come here you" the woman said giving the boy's yet another hug.

"Ok now that the love fest is over can we get on with it"

"Hey why are you in such a hurry to leave?" Piper asked her youngest child.

"Well for starters I'm sure future you is worried sick about us and secondly from what my brother tells me I have quite a nice life going for myself and a hot fiancé to get back to"

"FIANCE?" replied the boy's mother who didn't like the sound of some hussy hooking her claws into her baby boy.

"Mom, chill. Besides after twenty-three years of dealing with me, you'll gladly hand me over to another woman's awaiting arms" the boy smirked at his mother's discomfort.

"Hum, we'll see about that. It isn't that dreadful Bianca is she because I swear I will vanquish that…"

"MOM!" both of her children yelled.

"Fine!" the woman said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry Chris I'll make sure she plays nice with her"

"Thanks Dad" the boy said giving his mother a "please behave" sort of look.

"Ok here we go" Phoebe said as she threw the potion vial at the wall causing it to glow.

"Be safe boys" their now teary eyed mother spoke as they took one last look at the past version of their family before walking into the portal and returning to their future.

As Wyatt and Chris stepped through the portal they were met with a pair of very familiar eyes.

The woman stood before them with her arms folded and a pissed off scowl on her face.

"Ok I'm going to ask you this one time and one time only. WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL AND CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" their mother's irritated voice yelled.

"Umm just hanging out" Chris said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh the more things change, the more they stay the same" added Wyatt as he and Chris doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny? Does my anger amuse you now?" the woman asked trying to hold back her own giggling at the rather odd behavior of her two children.

"What's the joke?" the boy's father said as he appeared in the doorway.

"I don't know and if I don't figure out what's going on soon I know two young men that will be sent to their rooms for a very long time" the woman said causing the boy's to stop laughing.

"Oh please Mom, we don't even live here any more" Wyatt smiled despite the glare he was receiving from his mother.

"That's irrelevant" Piper spoke in her no nonsense voice.

"Ok we'll explain everything but can we do it after dinner because I'm starving" the older of the two spoke.

"No way, the two of you are not getting out of this that easily"

"Oh come on Mommy, please. We're really hungry" her younger child pleaded giving her that look that he knew would break her.

"Fine" she smiled without really wanting to. "But the second we're seated the two of you will tell me where you've been and I want every detail, understood?"

"Understood" both boys smiled as they exited the attic.

"Mama's boy"

"Yeah well not everyone can as loveable as I" the boy said putting his arm around his mother's shoulder before turning to stick his tongue out at his brother.

"That's ok Wyatt, you still have me" the boy's father said resting his hand on his sons shoulder.

"Ha, you hear that Chris. I have Dad"

"Yeah until I say other wise" the boy teased from downstairs.

"That's not true, is it Dad"

"Actually yes it is son, sorry" Leo teased with a smile.

"Oh I am so not feeling the love people"

"Maybe you should try being as charming as your brother" his mother said joining in on the assault.

"And the hits just keep on coming" Wyatt said causing the group to laugh out loud.

"Don't worry you'll always have your pillow to hug" Chris said pretending to hold a pillow in his arms and hugging it.

"That's it!" the older boy said as he ran after his younger sibling down the stairs.

Piper and Leo laughed at the childish display from their, twenty something year old boys.

"Do you think they'll ever grow up?" Piper said before she heard the sound of glass shattering. "WYATT AND CHRISTOPHER YOU STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" the woman yelled as she entered the dinning room.

"Nope" Leo giggled an amused Leo as he joined the rest of his family.

THE END

Once again I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. Thank you all so very much and again, if you have been reading this story without reviewing, please do so now and let me know what you thought about the story and it's ending.


End file.
